A new kid at school?
by Zutara-forever17
Summary: Katara is dating the love of her life- Jet- or so she thinks what will happen when the new hot kid comes to thier school and interfears with Katara's life? And what will happen when other lives, end? READ TO FIND OUT! RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS!
1. New kids at school Great

**A/N yay! new story! hope you like this oneee :) its all modern day and they know even thing a normal teen would k? AND ITS GOING TO BE ZUTARA! :D**

Chapter 1:New kids…great

Ah, the first day of school. Its like the first day of another life. Everyone has changed. got new clothes, hair, sometimes even friends or personalities! But I was usually the same. Still had my long brown hair. My loving personality.

My best friends. The only thing that really changed in me was my advancement in bending. But one thing that never changed was drama.

Oh the drama. I hated it, it sucked. You always had bitchy girls in your face and hearing stupid rumors about you, it was so stupid. But I usually put all of the drama behind me and always start with a clean slate.

Anyway, since it was our first day I always got up bright and early, well I usually did but this was special. First days were EVERYTHING, especially new kids…speaking of new kids, apparently there were going to be two new kids this year…brother and sister…like me and Sokka.

Brother was a senior and his sister was going to be in my grade. Now this would excite me but there from a politic family, meaning their dad was the governor of…some state I forgot. I think it was in California or something (we lived in Florida). And that's just what we needed, more new, snotty kids from rich families…ugh.

I thought this as I went to make sure Sokka was awake…it was almost 7 )the bus came at 7:30) and I haven't seen Sokka yet. I spoke to soon. He flung the door open, almost hitting my in the face with his pants half on, wearing a T-shirt, and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"Hey Katara," he said even though I could barley understand him with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Hi?" I said. Why hadn't he gotten up sooner? Oh well I had my own things to worry about. I needed all of my stuff together and ready to go by 7:15. Yes, the bus came at 7:30 but last year and this coming up year my boyfriend, Jet, would come over at exactly that time to ride the bus with me.

He was a great boyfriend. He was there for me and was so sweet, and really hot, but I liked him more for my personality. But there were dark secrets that if I told…well let's just say, it wouldn't end well…then I heard a knock on the door and sure enough when I looked at my blue watch I got from school (each bender got a watch representing their element, I'm not sure why a watch…the school is weird) and it was 7:15.

I skipped to the door and when I opened it there stood Jet. He had a black T-shirt on that had a Zelda symbol on it, blue jeans, and black converse shoes. He stood with a smirk on his face, leaned up against the door.

"Hey babe." He said, putting his arm around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Hey sexy," I said dazed by his hotness. I too, smirked because I was dating the most popular guy in school.

I wasn't big on popularity but it was nice because people started to notice me and my ideas when I was class president last year…oh and me and Jet have been dating for 7 months now…seems like yesterday he stared into me eyes and said, "be with me Katara…I love you," sounds cheesy I know but I had a big crush on him anyway so of course I said yes.

I snapped back to reality when he leaned in for a kiss. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. One thing I was iffy on was the fact that he wanted to French kiss… _every time._ But I went with it anyway and let his tongue enter my mouth. We stood like that until we hear a _Ahem_ from Sokka.

I quickly turned away and looked at Sokka with a look that said, _"_uhhh_…I wasn't doing anything wrong…"_ . He raised an eyebrow at me. But then we were saved by the bell, or bus, that came rolling to a stop at our house.

"Come on guys! Lets go!" I said nervously, grabbing my book bag, and Jet's hand, running out the door.

"Wait! Our lunches!" Sokka yelled. But then dad, in PJ pants, brown fuzzy slippers, and a blue bath robe tossed them to Sokka.

"There you go kids have good day! Love you!" Dad called.

"Love you too!" I said, getting on the bus. Jet and I sat in the back. We always did so the driver didn't get mad if we were kissing or something. Sokka sat up one from us with Suki. They sat there for the same reasons and then across from us sat my second favorite couple (I didn't count me and Jet and Sokka and Suki were first): Aang and Toph.

Aang was a nerdy kid who used to have a HUGE crush on me. That was kind of weird. I hated being mean but I didn't really like him and it was especially bad when me and Jet started dating… I don't even want to think about the yelling between them.

Isqueezed my eyes shut for a second to get the memory out of my head. Anyway, Toph was another one of those rich girls whom I thought would be preppy but she turned out to be pretty cool, but kind of mean sometimes…but her and Aang sat in the seat together.

Aang's arm around Toph and he resting her head on his chest. They were adorable together…they were both sophomores, Sokka, Suki, and I were Juniors, well Sokka was supposed to be a senior but…I won't get into it.

Then Jet was a senior…I was a little bit sad because he would be gone after this year but I know I'd still see him a lot…

During the bus ride we talked to Toph and Aang about our summer's. they told us about how they were at the beach and Toph couldn't see (because of the mushy sand- it was a fuzzy sight for her) and she accidentally sand bended right into this preppy girls face.

We laughed to tears because when she tried to hit Toph she made her sink into the sand, the girl struggled screaming, "Daddy! Sue them!" but her dad didn't care and we got a good laugh from it.

Then we stopped because we noticed the whole bus grew silent as it slowed to a stop.

"Oh god, new meat coming guys," Toph concluded. Oh god new kids. And it was worse when I scanned the bus and the only empty seat was in front of us.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. I used to not judge people like this but ever since that 8th grade incident, I didn't trust anyone from a rich family.

That's what our school was made up of, rich, snotty kids and here came two more.

**A/n Like it? :) R&R**


	2. The fun begins

**A/N hooray for second chapters! XD anyways, for anyone who's reading this i hope you'll like dis cuz i like dis one more than my other one (Fire and Ice) which i hope you're reading as well :)**

Chapter 2: The fun begins

I was surprised actually. They were both good looking. I'm not lezbo or anything but the girl was pretty…and the guy.

No, the guy wasn't just good looking, he was hot. He had long brownish-blackish hair, so did the girl, and it was all parted to his left completely blocking his left eye, which they were a beautiful golden-topaz-color. And the girls were golden-y brown. I nodded in approval but good looks didn't make them not trustworthy.

Then I started thinking about the new guy, he was wearing a tight black T-shirt that said "Slipknot" on it, in bloody red colors and he had headphones in his ears. He also wore tight black skinny jeans and black converse and a black lip ring on the left side of his mouth. Hmm, looked a lot like Jet's attire(minus the lip ring). Then I looked at my own. I had a blue, flower-y, silky tank on with blue skinny's and bright blue converse, my favorite shoes.

Then I took a look at the girl. She was defiantly trouble. She wore a white tank with a red heart in the corner with a red mini skirt and red high heals. Her favorite color must be red. And her hair was way curly and bobby and was shoulder length. Great, just what we needed another prep.

Suddenly I saw a hand wave in front of my face.

"Earth to Katara!" Jet said grabbing my attention.

"Huh? What?" I said, stupidly.

"…You were staring at the new kids." Then his voice grew dark and low.

"Especially the new guy." Uh-oh. He was going to get mad if I said a word to that new guy. Great.

"Oh I'm sorry honey." I said, thinking of an excuse.

"I was checking out the new meat…the girl defiantly trouble…"I trailed off because the new girl was glaring at me. She knew I was talking about her

"What did you say? I'm trouble?" her voice rang like bells, she had a great voice only it must have belonged to this evilness. I didn't know why but I could tell she was deceiving.

"Oh no…I was saying you're trouble because…" I couldn't think. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're trouble because ALL of the girls are going to be jealous of you because of you're looks and the guys will be ALL over you and that's trouble…for you!" I said, proud of myself for making a what I thought would be a believable excuse for look like trouble.

"Yeah, ok. I'm Azula by the way." She said, randomly.

"Oh well, I'm Katara."

"And I'm Jet," he said smirking.

"We're dating so might wanna tell your brother over there." he gestured toward her seat.

"Oh Zuko? Oh don't worry he doesn't date girls like…" she trailed off, making a disgusted look at me. My mouth dropped.

"Excuse me?" I said, but she ignored me…bitch.

Well it didn't matter we already arrived at the school and it was time to get off the bus. We all stood up and shuffled off the crowded bus. But as so as we stood up Jet grabbed my hand to make sure I didn't even glance at the new kid and I was probably not allowed to look at the new girl either because she was sort of a bitch.

Anyway, we walked into the school, Jet still gripping my hand…it was more like a Red Rover grip than a loving hold. That irked me a bit. Couldn't he at least hold my hand the "right way"? Whatev. He had to let go because we had far away lockers. Thank god. I mean I really liked Jet but I needed my time too you know?

Finally he released my hand and went down a different hallway as I headed up a deep blue stair case. See the thing was, each type of benders had a hallway with just those benders in there.

The water bender's stair case was deep blue and our lockers were deep and light blue. Well the background was deep blue with a light blue water nation symbol on it. Same for the other 3. Earth, forest green stairs, forest green backgrounds with tan earth symbols. Fire nation, red stair case and lockers with a black fire insignia and air, pale yellow stair case with the pale yellow lockers with white air symbols.

And we used to wear uniforms to difference ate us even more. Thank god they lifted that rule. Anyway I walked to my locker. I did like how they customized them for our nation. Oh yeah I forgot. The non-benders have gray staircases and gray lockers. Very bleak, but they can decorate but this is a big bending school and all so they favor benders over non-benders. One thing I hated about this school…

Classes went by so slowly. The first day was all about "getting to know the kids" and talking about our summer and going over class rules and stuff. Only day when I didn't care and didn't pay attention. Except I paid much attention to that new kid…we had a study hall together with our science teacher and since they were tables for two, I had to sit next to the guy, Zuko was it? Yeah, think so. And no Jet so he couldn't get pissed at me. Good. I wanted to make a new guy friend gosh darn it.

So I decided to be friendly…but we weren't allowed to talk. Mr. Withers wouldn't' let us. So I tore of a little piece of paper, grabbed my blue pen and wrote, _"Hey I'm Katara, Zuko right?"_ I shoved the paper towards him and acted like I didn't give it to him. He picked it up and looked at for a few seconds, got his red pen and started writing .

**"Yeah that's me, you were the one holding that mean looking guy's hand right?"**

I noticed that his hand writing was kind of girly and that sort of pissed me off but I wrote anyway. (A/N they had colors and certain font types but they didn't show up right so this is the best i can do)

_Yeah, he's my boyfriend k thanks. And he's not mean he's sweet_

**Ha-ha calm down princess**

_Excuse me? Princess?_

**Eh calm down. I'm just messin' with ya :]**

_Ughh just as I thought. You're a preppy jerk like I thought_.

**Hey look, you don't even know me and I'm not preppy. My sister is, NOT. ME.**

_Hey, calm down I'm "just messin with ya"_

**Whatever**

_…I'm sorry…do you forgive me_

***sigh* ok I forgive you**

_Yay!(:_

Just then the bell rang signaling lunch. And just the my stomach growled. Perfect timing. I grabbed the note and shoved it in my pocket and sped away to my locker. I quickly got my books and paper lunch bag-with my lunch- and headed down the hall. Then I saw Jet. I was leaned against the wall, hands shoved into his pockets, feet crossed at his ankles, with a smirk on his face.

"Hey sexy," Jet greeted me with a sudden kiss. He put so much oomph into it. Like it was our last kiss. Then I freaked. What if it was? I pulled away.

"Why the sudden passion and…crazy sudden kissing?" He blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, when a guy see's a REALLY attractive girl he gets this feeling-" I held my hand up at his face.

"Ok! that's enough info!" he smiled then grabbed my hand.

"Let's go eat shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." I played along. We walked to lunch and silence.

When we got the lunch room we found Sokka and Suki at our usual table and set our books down. Since Sokka and I brought our lunches we sat down while Suki and Jet went to buy lunch. Sokka and I dug into ours. I giggled because we felt like little kids because my dad packed us juicy juice boxes for lunch and PBB&J sandwiches. I didn't care though food was food and as long as I liked it, it was fine with me.

"Why does dad pack us little kid food?" Sokka complained.

"Come on Sokka. Its food and you love food…plus its been really hard for dad since…since mom died and he's trying his hardest to pay for food and bills. Be grateful you HAVE something."

"Yeah I guess." just as he said that Suki and Jet came with their both lunches and Toph and Aang.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Hey Katara." Aang said cheerfully.

"Sup" Toph said, monotonously, how she ALWAYS said it. Then I felt Jet's hand on mine. He looked into my eyes.

"Listen, our 8 month is coming up soon and I have…something for you but I just can't wait any longer…will you come over after school? Please?" he gave me this look that weakened my knees, even though I was sitting, and made my heart flutter and my stomach twist in knots.

"yes," I said in barley a whisper.

"Mmkay…" Jet barley got to say before our lips touched and we kissed tenderly then we heard at least three, Ahem's…again. I looked nervously at everyone and blushed.

"He he…sorry about that guys…oh! Sokka can you do me a HUGE favor for me?"

Sokka let out an exasperated sigh.

"What?" he said, slightly annoyed.

"Can you tell dad I'm going to go to Jet's after school, like when you go home so he knows where I am? And he call if he wants to," I pleaded with him.

"Sure. Whatever." Sokka said. He sounded so bored, then I remembered we are at school and he doesn't like school but I didn't really think about that. I couldn't wait to find out what Jet wanted to give me.

**A/N can you guess what Jet wants to give to Katara? R&R i also like Katara and Zuko's notes :) and again, i'm sorry but the font- and color- are supposed to be different but its not so use your imagination XD **


	3. Strawberry incense

**A/N so yeah, (spoiler alert!) most of you who reviewed were right i guess but i won't say more except...WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS...(um what the devil do they call it?) ummmm Adult content? idk but "Strawberry" makes me think of Jonjou Romantica and idk who watches that show but its adorable :) anyway...READ DIS! **

Chapter 3: Strawberry incense

The rest of the day was like the beginning, long and boring. But finally it ended and I quickly got my things and got on the bus. Jet was sitting in our seat waiting for me with his signature smirk on his face. I just smiled and sat in the seat with him. I snuggled right into his arms but something was off.

Like I didn't "fit" into his arms. Like we weren't made for each other…_don't think like that_ I thought,_ shake it off._ well I couldn't "shake it off" so I just squeezed my eyes shut and forgot about it.

And even though I didn't "fit," Jet's arm's were so comfortable I felt like I could asleep in them and I guess I did cause Jet had to wake me up when we got to his house.

"Oops!" I blushed, " I feel asleep?" I said, as I walked off the bus. He chuckled. "Yeah" I blushed harder, "how embarrassing," I mumbled. "Don't worry," he put his arm around me, "You looked adorable." He pecked me on the cheek as we walked up the narrow side walk to his beautiful house. He walked in and it was like instant coolness. Every freaking room had an A/C in it that was always pumping cold air. I rubbed my arms a bit. Jet saw me sort of cold so he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I looked up into his dark chocolate colored eyes and he started into my icy blue ones. Then I remembered that something he wanted to give me, "So where's my present?" I wondered.

"Oh that?" He asked, "You don't get it until after 7:30." I cocked my head to the side, "Why 7:30?" I asked, "Coz' that's when my parents will be gone." he winked.

**(A/N you all should know whats going to happen now...)**

Finally, it was 7:30. Since 4 I've been dying to know what he was going to give me, but I played it cool. And it took even longer because when it was 7, Jet went in his room and stayed there till 7:30 doing god knows what. And he came down to say by to his parents, well they were his foster parents. His real parents died when he was 8 in a house fire, he somehow survived but I never bring it up around him.

Anyway, he came down stairs, said his goodbye's and waited until they drove away.

"When did your dad say you had be home again?" he asked (I had called my dad earlier) looking out the window.

"Ten." I said.

"Perfect," he said, turning to me with that smirk on his face. He came over and gently took my hand and lead me upstairs.

When got to his room and he opened the door reveling the most romantic looking room I've ever seen.

It was dimly lit, soft, slow music playing, and the bed and the floor around it was covered in rose petals. And on the night stands and his dresser were scented candles and also lit incense sticks. The incense smelled like strawberries and the candles the same(my favorite smell), it was nearly perfect. It was nearly perfect because he left the vase that had the roses on his dresser but I didn't care.

"Wow…this is amazing Jet," I said truthfully. He blushed a little, "Yeah it wasn't much…"

"So…"

"So what?"

"So what are you going to give me?" I know that sounded a bit greedy but I wanted to know.

"Come and sit on the bed with me," he sat on the bed and gently padded the space next to him. I reluctantly sat close to him as we looked into each others eyes. Then, he gently lay me on the bed and began kissing me. Was he giving me kisses?

I was so confused but I liked the kissing. It started out gentle, like one of those heart melting kisses, but now it was getting intense. It got into French kissing as always then he brought in back down and slowly pulled away.

"Close your eyes," I did, figuring that he was getting me my present but about 10 seconds after, with the sound of axe spray and the intoxicating smell. Then he went back to kissing me but I noticed he had no shirt on. I kept my eyes closed and felt his bare chest and arms. He was so muscular and he had a 6 pack. Ooh sexy. Then he put his hands in my shirt then tried to un-hooked my bra. Now I knew what he was "going to give me" all along.

He wanted to give me his virginity, meaning he wanted sex.

I was NOT ready to give MY virginity away. I pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I knew what he was doing but I wanted to know how he'd respond.

"Um un-hooking your bra?"

"Yeah but…"

"But what?" he asked, slightly irritated now.

"I know you want sex from me but I'm not ready for anything like that."

"Why?" he raised his voice. He was ticked off now.

"Hey calm down," I said rubbing his shoulder. "I know I'm not giving you what you want but I'm not doing something I'm not ready for."

"I didn't ask you what you wanted." he said, with an attitude I did not appreciate on bit.

"Excuse me?" I was now ticked off as well.

"I didn't do all of this for you to say no," he was standing now, his back to me facing his dresser. I walked over to him and softly said, "I'm sorry but I'm not ready, you have to understand that."

"I don't have to understand to anything," he suddenly began kissing me and ripped my shirt off. I immediately pulled away.

"Jet!" I yelled grabbing my shirt. I let out an angry grunt then knocked the glass vase to the ground smashing it into a million pieces. I backed away.

"Jet…calm down. Sweetheart, its ok." I was a bit scared now.

"I'm not your sweetheart until you give me what I want." he headed towards me and I tried to leave but he slammed the door shut and locked it, then he slapped me across the face. That stung, bad. I held my hand to where he hit me but then he held me tight up against him and kissed me, not out of love but for pleasure. I pulled away.

"Ok, ok, ok. Jet, I'll do it," I lied. I just wanted to get out and I had a plan.

"So you can open the door…its going to get hot in here," I hoped he would fall for that which he did because he opened the door wide open.

Then he grabbed me and kissed me, feeling me with his hands all over my body. He went to take off my bra but I stopped.

"No, you take your clothes off first." he did so. And once he was almost undressed I took my shirt and ran out the door and down the stairs. I had to be quick because as soon as I bolted down the hard-wood stairs, he'd hear me but I ran anyway. My house was a few blocks away and I could make it. I un-locked the front door and flung it open. Jet yelled.

"Get back here!" I still ran as hard as I could. I was crying now out of fear. What if he chased after me and struck me again. He yelled again, "WE THROUGH KATARA! AND YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" I tripped and feel as I turned the corner.

I fell, face first, into the cement sidewalk. My face felt like it was twisting up like when you get it in face with a basketball. My elbows hurt from the impact but I got on my sore knees, which I also fell on, and bolted down the street and didn't look back.

It took me a while to realize that I didn't have shoes on either. I noticed when I actually paid attention to the feeling on concrete on my bare feet. Great. Just lost my favorite shoes. Whatever. As long as I was away from Jet.

Finally, I reached my house. By now I had calmed down a little bit and stop crying. But now I had that feeling where your eyes felt like they were drained from all water and you could tell they were probably all red tinted. And that sucked because I had to tell someone but I didn't want to tell dad or Sokka because it'd be weird and I'd probably never get to have a boy over ever because my dad will think ever boy is like Jet. Not. Kidding. He'll even interrogate Sokka and I didn't want to ruin all chances of Sokka ever seeing Suki again.

So when I got to the house I quietly ran upstairs and got my PJ's and took a quick shower and tip-toed to my room. I was so close but then I heard, "Katara? I thought you were gonna stay at Jet's…" Sokka asked.

"Oh well, um, his parents were leaving at 7:30 and they wanted me out by 8:30" I hoped that would be a believable lie…and thank god Sokka bought it.

"Oh I see, well then, night!" he walked down the hall. I let out the breath I had been holding and went into my room. My first thought was to call someone like Suki and tell them but I decided not to. I didn't want to tell anyone for two reasons:

1.) Jet would be even more pissed if someone knew and hurt me again

2.) I was scared of what people would think. Like, they would be super protective if I got another boyfriend and I didn't want to be one of those teens on the news specials and stuff about relationship abuse and stuff so I decided to keep my mouth shut, for now. I looked into my full body mirror and noticed that there was a little red mark where Jet slapped me…the pain came back from remembering the memory. A tear rolled down my cheek.

I got into my bed and stared at the ceiling, the tears still flowing. _What a "wonderful" first day!_ and quietly cried myself to sleep.

**A/N poor Katara :( (this is what i'm talking about when i say i get these from real life situations Vessa blackheart (BUT NOT INVOLVING ME!)) but yeah please don't judge me on my...writing...i guess well i don't want to be judged because i put this into my story...actually these days this stuff happens...a LOT so it's not un-normal...R&R![don't judge :(]**


	4. Phone call

**A/N OMG YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME! my story popularity just SKY ROCKETED! :D some many reviews, story alert subscriptions, and you've even favorited my story! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE! :D**

Chapter 4:Phone call

I was very tired when I woke up. I got barley any sleep because I kept tossing and turning, hot and cold flashes. I would wake up in a pool of sweat then an hour later I'd be really cold and have every blanket on me. It sucked. But I got up anyway and I didn't feel like managing my insane hair so I pulled it back into a messy ponytail and decided to wear a purple themed outfit.

I wore a darkish purple tank top with a light, lilac purple peace sign and dark purple shorts and black flip flops with light and dark purple peace signs and hands making peace signs. I always had to match color wise. I even had a purple rubber band in my hair.

I walked down the stairs surprised to see that Sokka was all dressed like me. He was eating breakfast and I made some toast and sat with him. We ate in silence until he asked, "How was Jet's last night?" I almost choked on my toast when the memories from last night came rushing back. "Oh Jet's? Oh well it was good," he raised an eyebrow, "just good?"

"Shut up. I'm not telling you what we did last night," that was the truth.

"Fine whatever," he said getting up and walking to the bathroom to get ready. I looked at the clock, almost 7, wait a minute. How was I going to explain Jet not coming over?

I tried to come up with an excuse while getting ready. Then I glanced at the clock in our bathroom. 7:15. Then to my surprise I hear the doorbell ring. My heart raced. It had to be Jet. I froze. What was I gonna do if he tried to hurt me?

I called for Sokka to get the door. He opened the door and yelled, "Katara! Its Jet! He says he really needs to talk to you about last night?" he sounded confused. Crap. I was probably gonna have to tell him now. I ran to the door and Jet stood holding my shoes with a pained look on his face. I still didn't trust him so I told Sokka to stay near but NOT to listen to us.

"Um…Jet? What are you doing here?" I said annoyed and scared at the same time.

"I came to give you your shoes and…" he handed me my shoes which I just dropped on the neat pile of shoes on the floor.

"And what?" I asked.

"And to apologize," he said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"I really scared you and I feel really, really bad about hitting you. I wanted to hit myself. I can't believe I did that to you," his voice broke and he got misty eyed.

"I just should've waited till you were ready and should have never forced you to do anything. I was just mad coz' I did all of that and you said no," he sounded slightly irritated when he mentioned the fact that he did all of that and I said no.

"I know Jet…I just really didn't want to do that because I wasn't ready. I was scared of doing that…" my voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I was kind of scared too. I've never done anything like that and I wasn't sure how to do it…like I was ready and when I'm ready but it was wrong to hurt you in such a way. And I really, really wish I could take back everything I said…especially the last thing I said…about you regretting that and us being…us being through like broken up." he caressed my face and he got misty eyed...again.

"I wanted to be with you Katara, I love you." he leaned in close to me and kissed me tenderly. A tear rolled down my cheek. I wasn't exactly sure of why I was crying I just was. I think it was because I really did love him and it melted my heart from the compassion in his voice. We stood like that for quiet a while and hoped Sokka walked away by know because he'd probably be really confused.

Then, suddenly, he pulled away a little and moved his lips to my ear and whispered, " I love you, Katara" It all sounded cheesy I know but I didn't care, he was being so sweet to me.

When the bus came we got on and just sat and looked into each other's eyes. I knew it was wrong, but I decided to forgive Jet for last night. He seemed really sorry and committed to never hurting me or anything. And I really just wanted to forget about that. We sat like that and I didn't even remember the bus stopping but I noticed that Zuko and Azula were already on. I also noticed that Zuko was staring at me and Jet. What the hell? Why was he staring at us. He had faced the seat then glanced back and his strayed away from his left eye and I saw something horrifying. When his hair moved, his skin was all red and burnt looking. Oh my god. His face got burned? Well he was a fire bender so maybe he was accidentally burned?

Jet noticed that I was staring at Zuko.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to contain the anger he had for me looking at Zuko.

"That knew kid, Zuko, has like a wicked bad burn on his left eye." he gave me a puzzled look then turned to Zuko.

"Hey Zuko, lets see that left eye of yours," Zuko had a worried look on his face.

"Jet!" I whispered through my teeth.

"Shush Katara," He whispered back.

"Come on! What are you afraid?" Jet taunted him.

"No." Zuko said as he reluctantly pushed his hair back behind his ear. My mouth dropped.

His left eye, barley open, was surrounded by red, burnt skin that looked like if you touched it, it would be rough and dry. The inside was a dark red and the outside was a pink-ish red. It looked like one of those heat maps. The darker red was more intense than the light one.

Suddenly everyone was silent and was staring at Zuko. Then many whispers were heard. Zuko looked around nervously and fixed his back in front of his eye.

"Happy now? Now every knows and no one will shut up about this. THANKS!" Zuko said, annoyed as he turned away from everyone and put his ear phones into his ears and he blared the scream-o music and I knew that because I could hear it.

"Jet!" I said hitting his arm.

"What?" he have laughed because he was amused.

"You just humiliated him!" I raised my voice a bit. Suddenly he got irritated.

"What do you care?" he snapped. I looked at the floor, " I don't I guess."

"Good," he said putting his arm around me. Great, old Jet was back.

At third period, science, I sat next to Zuko because since we sat there in study hall we did for real. I felt really bad about what Jet did, so I took out another scrap sheet of paper and my blue pen.

_Hey, sorry about what Jet did._ I shoved the not towards him, he read and got out his red pen and scribbled down words on the paper.

**Yeah well, sorry doesn't change the fact that people have been calling me "scar face" all day.**

He shoved the paper back to me, put his head down on his desk, took out his iPod and very carefully, with out Mr. Withers seeing, put one headphone in and made his music quiet enough so Mr. Withers wouldn't hear. I carefully unfolded it, and read that and then started writing.

_I said I was sorry and I can't help the fact that Jet did that…he can be a jerk sometimes._

**Then why are you still with him?**

_Well, I love him_

**How long have you been together?**

_Almost 8 months_

**that's not love, trust me, I was with this girl back in Cali and we dated for 3 years and were going to get married but after I moved we tried long distance but she couldn't do it, that crushed my heart. She wouldn't even try to stay with me. If she had loved me then she would've stayed. I'm only telling you this cuz she was like you, thought she loved me but she didn't.**

_Oh well first, I don't even know why you care. We barley know each other and two I'm sorry about your girlfriend what was her name?_

**Mai...and I don't want you to get involved with this guy then find out that he was just using you to get in your pants. And don't be surprised if it happens and when you say no he hurts you.**

Whoa, creepy. He got it. That's exactly what happened to me. How did he do that? Creepy. I couldn't believe I was about to say this but I said.

_Well you see…that's kind of happened…already…last night actually_.

It felt good to tell someone and I didn't know why but I felt safe telling Zuko. He seemed like the type to keep his mouth shut.

**Are you kidding me? He's already tried to have sex with you? And he's hurt you? Why on earth would you stay with him?**

_No, yes, and yes, he slapped me, and he said sorry this morning, he even cried a little! And he sounded really sincere and I trust him._

**Wow, this guy, uggh don't even tell me anymore guys like him make me sick. You better hope I never see him hurt you or I'm stepping in.**

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why do you care so much? we just met._

**Well for one, I see this too many times and two…I don't know, I have this weird feeling that I need to watch out for you…idk**

_Oh…you wanna sit with us at lunch?_

**Yeah but won't Jet get mad?**

_Don't worry, we'll just say Sokka invited you, just go along with it ;)_

**Ok (**:

I barley got to read the note before the lunch bell rang. Again, I shoved the not in my pocket and said, "See ya in a bit to Zuko." and caught up with Sokka and told him about Zuko sitting with us. As excepted he went right along with it and agreed, "Thanks Sokka," I said and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. I always did that when he did something for me. At first he was a little weirded out because I never did that but he was used to it.

I got my things and went to lunch and met Jet on the way. As we got to lunch I saw Zuko's things on the table next to Sokka so I sat on the other side of Zuko's things and Jet next to me.

"Who's stuff is that?" I asked, pretending I didn't know.

"Oh, I invited Zuko to eat lunch with us,"

"Zuko? Great." Jet said, annoyed.

"Come on, lets go Katara," Jet said grabbing my arm.

"No, Jet. I'm sitting here today and either you stay or go." Ohh that sounded like a thing you'd say breaking up with someone and it felt like that way I said it, I meant either you stay with me or leave me, boyfriend/girlfriend wise.

"Ugh, fine." He sat next to me and after a little Toph, Aang, Suki and finally Zuko sat with us. There was an awkward silence. Then Sokka said something, "So, Zuko, how do you like it here at school?"

"Eh, its ok."

"See any girls you like?" Sokka winked elbowing him playfully. Oh Sokka.

"Actually yes," he said blushing a little. Sokka gasped (but one of those dumb "I don't really mean that" gasp), "Who?"

"Well-" he was interrupted when he got hit in the head with a plastic fork followed by someone yelling, "Scar face!" and a bunch of kids laughing. Then, Jet pulled my close next to him and laughed.

"Ha-ha, scar face." We all stared at him, Zuko glared at him then looked to see if he could find who threw it. Of course.

A group of a bunch of jock guys, Jets best friends, were all laughing and high five-ing each other and then Jet got up and jogged over to them and laughed and high fived a couple of guys. I glared at him and looked at Zuko, "Are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

"No…can I…" He trialed off, as if he were afraid of what he was going to ask.

"What is it?"

"Promise to not be creeped out by this?"

"Of course I won't be creeped out…what is it?" He pulled out a little note that said, "My " on it and handed it to me.

"Can you call me tonight?" I didn't say anything. I actually thought it was cute that he was nervous about giving me his number and asking me to call. He looked at me worried, probably because he thought I WAS creped out but I wasn't. I giggled a little, "Of course I will." I smiled and he smiled back.

For the rest of lunch we all talked and Jet never came back. I was sort of glad because I didn't want him to see that Zuko gave me his number. He was too distracted by "Scar face" to pay attention to us. But all in all everyone else seemed to be very fond of Zuko, that was good. Maybe now, we could all get to know him and be friends.

After school I went home instead of Jet coming here or going there. I told him I was still a little freaked out about last night, he understood.

And when I got home I did my homework, ate ramen noodles, and went upstairs and took out my dairy. I took the note Zuko and I wrote from today and yesterday and put them in one of pages and wrote an entry (with my pink pen):

Entry 17,

Jet tried to have sex with me last night and this new kid, Zuko, is like, trying to give my advice and pretty much telling me to break up with jet because he's a jerk. But I don't know what to do…I mean jet said sorry this morning and he sounded really sincere but this guy Zuko us like looking out for me…I'm so confused on weather I should break up with Jet before he hurts me again or not .. This is so hard…well anyway Zuko gave me his number so I'm going to call him

~Kat~

I closed my diary and picked up the phone in my room and dialed Zuko's number. I was greeted by a woman saying, "Please enjoy the music while your party is reached." Then some heavy metal music and some dude screaming started playing. Well, that killed my eardrum.

After about 7 seconds of it playing someone answered, "Hello?"

"Zuko? Its Katara."

"Oh hey Katara! What's up?" he sounded really cheerful to be calling me.

"Oh not much, you?"

"Same, I'm just listening to music."

"Oh nice, so did you want me to call for any reason?"

"No, not really, I just wanted to talk."

"Oh," that's kind of weird but oh well.

"So then what should we talk about?" Just the I had something.

"I don't know, your choice." Good.

"Oh! Remember how at lunch you said you liked someone?"

"Yeah."

"Well who is it?"

"Oh well…a girl"

"Well duh."

"Well she's cute, seems lovable, but haven't known her for too long."

"Well of course you haven't known her long, you're only on your second day! But tell me, if you just met her, how can you know you like her?"

"Well, I feel like I have this special connection with her. Like, I just have this feeling that there's a reason I came here, I came her because I had to meet her and I did and I feel very happy."

"So why don't you ask her out?" She sounded so perfect so why didn't he?

"Well there's two problems, one, she probably doesn't like me and two she's" He got cut off by Sokka(who picked up the other phone), "Katara! Get off the phone! Its 6:30 and its time for me to call Suki! You got 30 seconds!" _*click*_ I sighed, "sorry gotta go, Sokka has to talk to Suki,"

"Ok bye Katara!"

"Bye Zuko."_ *click* _

Hmm, something about talking to him made me feel fulfilled. Like it was just what I needed. Then I realized something. I was supposed to call Jet an hour ago. Now you'd think that I could just call him later but no, he isn't like that. You don't call on time, no answer and he gets all pissy. Wonderful, tomorrow was going to be fun!

**A/N...now who honestly thought Jet was truthful when apologizing to Katara?**


	5. We're done

**A/N you guys are going to LOVE this chapter and the next if you hate Jet :) there rather short but you won't care you'll just be hungry for moree :P**

Chapter 5: "We're done."

I got up the next morning and did my normal routine until the door bell rang at 7:15. I was a little nervous about not calling Jet. Wait scratch that I was flat out scared. If he found out I called ZUKO instead of him it would be a slap in the face, literally.

Oh god. But I took a deep breath and composed my face and opened the door and greeted him. I held my hand up as to say, "Hi!" and said, "Hey Jet!" I said a bit too cheerfully. "Hey babe," he said and kissed my on the cheek as he walked to our kitchen and opened the fridge. He took the orange juice, poured himself a glass and grabbed a piece of toast.

He ate for a moment then asked the dreaded question, "So…why didn't you call me last night?" Crap. There it was. I had to come up with a lie quick. No, wait, I didn't want to lie to him. If he couldn't trust me with calling a guy then so be it. It would be over. It pained me to think our relationship could end today but I wasn't sure about it anymore. I took in a deep breath and said, "I forgot because I called…"

"Called who?""…Zuko" I closed my eyes and turned my head ready for the yelling. I opened one eye and saw that he was about to yell, then, Sokka came in the room. I relaxed and he shut his mouth.

"Hey guys." He said, grabbing an apple, "Sup?"

"Oh not much," Jet said causally.

"Yep," I said. We sat in an awkward silence for about 3 minutes. I got up and walked over to the counter and got myself some orange juice and an apple and sat down. We ate in silence for like 7 minutes. Finally, we heard the bus coming. Crap. Jet would at least be able to quietly yell at me on the bus.

I had to go anyway so I grabbed my book bag and my lunch and went outside onto the bus.

When we sat down I could tell Jet was pissed. He had one of those annoyed looks where you were like smiling too but you could tell you were annoyed too, you know?

He got close to my face, well more to my ear so I could hear him and said, "So why did you call Zuko and not me again?" he spat out "Zuko" as if it were a bad word he was saying it to someone and he wanted to emphasize the meaning of it.

"Well, he gave me his number and asked me to call me so I did," I said truthfully. He opened his mouth but I spoke before he could, "Look, if you can't trust me with calling another guy even though you know me and you know I wouldn't cheat on you then why are we still together? I'm not going to date a guy who doesn't trust me."

"But you love me."

"So? I don't have to date you coz I love you."

"Yeah, but its controlling you. The desire to be with me makes you keep coming back. If you break up with me now because I won't trust you. You'll come crawling back," he gave me this evil smirk like he was pretty much saying, "Because you love me, you'll do what I want you to do." I took in another deep breath and spoke, "Just because I love doesn't mean I'll give you what ever you want. I didn't give you sex!" oops, I said that a little bit too loud and got a few looks.

"Yeah but, you don't have the guts to leave me coz I don't trust you. Eventually you'll give in and have sex with me and everything," he smirked again.

"So…you're saying that you're only dating me to get sex? Is this a game to you? Wait, were you even being truly sincere yesterday?" I was fuming now. He didn't even listen either he just turned his head and paid no attention to me…at least until Zuko got on. I was the one smirking now. I was going to get back at him for possibly using me.

"Zuko!" I got his attention, Zuko that is, and Jet gave me a warning look.

"Fun phone call last night," Jet wasn't the only one with a surprised look at my bravery. Zuko also was surprised because I was saying this around Jet. He was a little nervous, probably because he didn't want to get me-or himself- in trouble, which I respected.

"Uh…yeah," he gave me weak smile. Jet had had it now.

"Ok. Listen buddy, you better stop talking to my girlfriend and stay away from her period. Don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't even think about her or the consequences will be dire." he threatened him. That pissed me off.

"Jet! You can't tell this guy what to do! He's my friend and I'm not letting you touch him! You need to back off and trust me for once!" Everybody on the bus was getting quiet now.

Jet grabbed me tightly by the arm, "You, need to stay out of this. You, are going to never talk to him near or so help me I will…"

"Hurt me? Then it will be bye Katara and bye sex with her too!" I said boldly.

"Shut up slut!" Jet yelled. Everyone went "ooooh," my mouth dropped. How could he say that? He went to far. I lifted my hand to slap him but he grabbed it before it made contact with his face and threw it to my side.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Zuko yelled, he was now fuming as well. Jet gave him a warning look then raised his fist to punch him. Zuko was sitting towards us in the isle of the bus so he could punch him. Then something I couldn't fathom happened. Zuko caught his fist and did what Jet did to me, threw it at his side.

It was surprising because no one could ever stop Jet's punches. He was the strongest guy I knew, but not anymore.

"That's it buddy! Meet me in the back fields, after school, 3:15 and we'll end this." Jet's voice grew dark when he said, "and we'll end this."

Oh god. My boyfriend of almost 8 months and a guy I barley knew but for some reason I cared about, were going to get in a fight, because of me. But one thing I couldn't understand was, why did I care so much about Zuko? I mean, I felt like I've known him for years but I've only known him for 3 days. Like, I felt like I had to talk him out of this, and I think I would, but after I would do what I was going to do right now.

Jet turned to me and held me close and went in for a kiss, but I pushed his face away, "No, no more kisses from me Jet. We're done."

"Excuse me?" he said. I got right up into his face and said, "We're done." I shoved him aside and walked of the bus because we were conveniently at the school. And as I walked off the bus I felt like a HUGE weight was lifted of my shoulders and chest. I was done with Jet and man, did it feel good to say that.

In school, I was sort of nervous. I kept watching my back to make sure Jet wasn't stalking me or anything. Then finally science came. I needed to talk to Zuko about this but I wasn't writing this time.

When he sat down I leaned in close and whispered, "Zuko, don't fight Jet its not worth it. You'll get hurt."

"Well one, I find it offensive that you don't believe in my fighting skills, I can take him and two, I'm not letting him get away with yelling at you and me like that." I sighed. I could tell there was no way I was going to talk him out if this but I said, "There's no way I can talk you out of this is there?" anyway. He shook his head, "No, I am going fight him, and I'm going to win and teach that asshole a lesson. He's ruining my time here by getting everyone to call me scar face AND trying to ruin my friendship with you." he looked into my eyes. And for the first time I felt this connection. Like there was electricity being created between us. Not in a bad way, in a good way. And his eyes. They were this awesome golden color, I loved it. Ok this was kind of weird. I was attracted to him and I barley knew him.

I finally looked away and caught up on the notes I was missing and tried to focus on the teacher for the rest of class. But I couldn't. I couldn't get the image of Zuko's eyes out of my head. What was wrong with me?

Then before I knew it the bell rang. I was about to walk out until Zuko grabbed my arm and turned me so I was facing him. He held me a bit too close…and said, "Katara, will you please come after school? I know you don't want to see this but please, I want to talk to you, after everyone is gone and we have alone time, in person."

"You're right. I don't want to see it but, I will come because you're asking me to and I need to make sure you'll be ok. You see, I have healing abilities since I'm a water bender so, if you're hurt, I'll heal you." I smiled, he smiled back, "…can I sit with you at lunch again?" he asked.

"'course." we walked out and headed to lunch. Together.

At lunch I told everyone about what happened. They all got pissed at Jet for being like that. But I left out the sex thing. I was still uncomfortable about that. As we ate I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I dropped my food on the table and picked up the wadded up paper and unfolded it. Zuko leaned in to look at it.

It was poorly drawn stick figures that were supposed to be Zuko and I and above Zuko's it said "Scar face! XD" and above mine it said "Slut!"

"Wow," I said in disbelief that they were that immature. I turned and glared at them. Jet gave me an evil "ha-ha" smirk and then glared at Zuko and mouthed the words, "You're going down" at him. I was about to get up and yelled at them but Zuko put a hand on my shoulder, "It will all be taken care of later." and suddenly I couldn't wait for the fight, just to see Jet get his butt whooped.

**A/N CAN YOU NOT WAIT TO READ ABOUT JET AND ZUKO'S FIGHT? I KNOW YOU CAN'T :D R&R! :D**


	6. The fight

**A/N You guys are going to loooooooove this chapter! :D**

Chapter 6: The fight

The bell ring signaling the end of the day and signaling the fight taking place in about 19 minute because school got out at 2:56. I quickly got my things and went to find Zuko before the fight. I was nervous again. I know I said I was excited but, I was afraid of one of them getting too hurt. I mean, Jet deserved a punch in the face but more than 5? That would be a bit too much.

I found Zuko in the back fields where they would be "fighting." The back fields were where the "back building" used to be until a fire bender with anger issues began burning _everything_ and thus killing himself and one other person by burning himself and the person who mad him angry. Very sad story.

Anyway, I walked over to Zuko who was just standing there. "Aren't you scared at all?" I asked, concerned.

"No. The anger had been building up all day. I'm ready to do this. Don't worry won't take too long." suddenly I got really worried. What if it turned into a blood bath and they both got in huge trouble, got suspended or even expelled?

"But Zuko what if you get suspended or even expelled?" I touched him hand, "I don't want you to have to go…" whoa, where did all this concern for him come from?

"Don't worry," he said and pointed, " See those trees back there?" I nodded, "Well when he's wallowing in pain on the ground we'll make a run for it." he smiled and winked.

Then, I felt a 100 times better. I let out the breath I had been holding then I sucked it back in, "But Jet will tell."

"Trust me, there's too much dirt we have on him to get him out of this one, he challenged me, he hurt you, and he started rumors about me, I have good reasons…plus, if he hits first its self defense on my part."

"Ok." I let out the breath again. Then I looked at my watch 3:13. Oh god. I looked up I hadn't even noticed all of the kids in circle buzzing about the fight and then I spotted Sokka and Suki. Then came over to me.

"You guys came?"

"'Course." Sokka answered, "We got Zuko's back."

"Yep." Suki said. Looked at my watch again. 3:14. I looked up. Jet had arrived. He walked into the middle of the circle.

"come on scar face!" he yelled, "It's 3:15. Lets do it!" and sure enough, when I checked my watch it said 3:15. My heart began racing as Zuko stepped into the circle.

"You're gonna regret ever talking to MY girlfriend!" Jet said running towards Zuko with his fist held high. Just before he hit Zuko I closed my eyes expecting to hear a smashing sound to his face, when I didn't I looked up. Zuko had effortlessly stopped his fist and shoved him to the ground.

Jet got up and bolted at Zuko and tackled him to the ground and pinned him there and held up his fist again. This time I looked because for some reason I thought Zuko would magically stop his fist and when he didn't I gasped. Jet punched Zuko square it the face knocking his head to the side. After I gasped I whispered, "Zuko…"

Then, suddenly, Zuko brought his legs up and, with both feet, he shoved Jet's chest, sending him flying into a bunch of kids. But the kids moved backwards so he fell onto the ground.

Zuko got up, dusted himself off, and whipped the blood from his nose like it was nothing. Jet ran at him again, yelling like an idiot, and Zuko grabbed him by the arm and spun him around, then let go, sending him flying…again.

But this time, instead of Jet running towards him, Zuko headed towards him but before he went to Jet he leaned towards me while walking, "This one is for you Katara," he said then walked over to Jet and picked him up by the shirt. He held him up high.

He had Jet completely off the ground and struggling from his grip.

"That, was all for what you've said and one to me. This next one is for how you acted towards Katara. This is for letting something like her to slip through your fingers and for being an asshole to her." Then Zuko let go causing Jet to fall to the ground but instead of him falling, Zuko flung his fist towards him hitting right in the stomach. Hard. So hard he flew at least 5 feet away from the impact, and I think he even coughed up some blood.

Zuko ran over to me and gently took my hand to show that he wouldn't hurt me and I wasn't scared of him because I knew he wouldn't.

"Come on. Someone will be here soon to see what is going on…lets go." he gently held my hand as we sped walked away.

As soon as we made it up the hill, out of everyone's sight, we ran. And to make it faster, he pulled me onto his back as if to give me a piggy back ride.

When we were safely into the woods he set me down and we waited until we found a spot to sit before he talked to me about whatever he wanted to talk about. We found a little stream of running water with a giant rock in the middle that we could both sit on.

I bended the water aside so we could walk through so we wouldn't get wet and sat on the rock. I looked at his nose it was still bleeding a little bit and looked bent, and even his lip ring was lop-sided and had blood on it.

"Your nose…" I said getting water on my hand as a put the water in it.

I could feel It going back into place and it mending the bone. I breathed deep breaths and easily fixed it. I slowly pulled my hand away.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"…So you wanted to talk about something?" I asked, wouldn't he tell me already?

"Yeah, listen I know we just met but…do you remember what I told you about the girl I liked?"

"Yeah, you mean the connection thing?"

"Yeah well…um…I was talking about you." He rubbed the back of his head, nervously.

"Me?"

"Yeah," he sighed and caressed my face, "I really, really, like you. You're smart, compassionate and…well, beautiful." he smiled a heart-melting smile.

"Yeah, I feel it too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like I feel like we were meant to be. Like we're here for a reason. Like, this is supposed to be happening. I was supposed to break up with Jet and…" I trailed off

"…And be with me?" he asked, and I could tell by the way he answered he wanted it to be yes…and so did I.

"Yes. But I can't help but feeling that this is going way too fast. Like won't people think its weird that we just met and we're dating?"

"Who cares what they think," Zuko said leaning near me. I suddenly couldn't think because I knew he was going to kiss me. He got so close his lip ring grazed the surface of my lips, but just before our lips touched we both froze and let out our breaths.

I wasn't exactly sure why we both stopped. We both had a reason, I knew that, we just couldn't think of one right now.

It was awkward for a minute. Then I spoke up, "We should probably go home."

"Yeah…" then I remembered that it was Friday because school started Wednesday.

"Hey, you want to come over tonight?"

"Really?" he perked up.

"Yeah, you go home "Sokka" will invite you over and you can come!"

"Ok!" he said getting up.

We walked in silence out of the woods and then saw a black car with his sister standing next to it.

"Here we'll drop you off then I'll come back."

"Ok." I said getting into the car then when he dropped me off I went into the house, picked up the phone, and called my dad.

**A/N didn't you love reading about jet getting punched? :D R&R**


	7. Amazing night

**A/N Yep so, this chapter better be long enough for you...its was like 8 to 10 pages in the document but anyways i'd like to say .! after every chapter i have like 5 alerts and reviews and you guys are AWESOMEE! keep the reviews up so i know you're reading! :))**

Chapter 7:Amamzing night

After 3 rings dad finally picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi dad." I said, cheerfully.

"Hi Katara, What's up?" I knew what he meant by that. He didn't want to know what I was doing, he wanted to know why I called.

"Well first off…me and Jet broke up…""What? Aw, why?"

"He um…he was pressuring me to do…something." How awkward. For me and dad.

"Oh…well good job for saying no?"

"Of course I refused!"

"Ok, ok, ok but why did you call just to say that? I'm busy Katara, you know that." Dad was out of town for a business. He had left this morning actually.

"I know, I was wondering if my new friend Zuko could come over. Don't worry we're not dating, I just want to get to know him, you know?" he sighed.

"I don't know this boy…"

"Come on please? He's really nice and wouldn't hurt me like Jet" Oh crap. Why did I say that?

"What he hurt you?"

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about this can he please come? He's not spending then night coz I know Sokka is obviously not here and probably went to Suki's…" I said realizing that I had completely forgotten about dad not being here and asking for Zuko to come over…hmm…why didn't I remember that dad would be gone.

He sighed, "I guess, but no staying the night and NO going into bedrooms alone,"

"Yay! And I'm a little offended that you don't trust me…"

"I trust you it's the boy I don't. and don't get all defensive I don't know him or anything so I have good reasons."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you dad! Love you!"

"Love you too, Katara. Take care and be good. Oh and I left $20 for you and Sokka but you can use it for you and your friend." I could tell if I was talking to my dad in person, he would've winked

"K thanks, bye!"

"Bye." I turned off the phone for a few seconds, turned it back on then started dialing Zuko's home number(he had written that on the note with his cell number on it).

It rang 5 times before someone answered.

"Hello?" Azula's voice rang like bells.

"Hi, can I talk to Zuko please?"

"And who might this be?" she was a little snappy.

"Katara,"

"Ugh," I heard gum smacking in her mouth, guess she was chewing gum, "Zuko!…Phone's for you…Katara!" I heard her call for Zuko. About 10 seconds later I heard a male voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zuko, it's Katara."Oh hi. My dad said I could come, but not for the night."

"Hey mine did too! Including the night thingy!" I said, happily.

"Alrighty then, I'll probably be over in a half in hour. I have to shower."

"Oh, yeah me too." I said feeling my hair. I definitely needed to be washed.

"Ok see you soon."

"Bye bye!"

I hung up the phone and ran upstairs to get clean clothes. I didn't know why but I was really excited to see Zuko tonight.

I had taken a 10 minute shower, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and put on some mascara before Zuko was ringing my doorbell.

"Coming!" I yelled from the top up the stairs, then proceeded to run down them. When I got to the door I checked myself in the hallway mirror then opened the door, "Hey!" I said but then I couldn't think of any other words. I was taken by his…cuteness.

Zuko had his hair parted to the left, like normal, straightened with a tight white T shirt that said "Panic! At the Disco" (I love that band) and tight black skinny jeans with black converse.

He laughed. I got nervous, "What? What is it?"

"Our outfits! I'm wearing a white Panic at the disco shirt and black pants and you're wearing a black panic at the disco shirt and white pants." I looked down and giggled, "Oh, you're right…well come on in!" I said letting him into the house, closing the door.

He looked around at my house, "Wow…you have a nice house"

"Thanks…" there was a silence until I said, "You hungry?"

"Starved."

"Me too, guess what!"

"What?"

"My dad left pizza money," I said holding the $20 bill just below my eyes to peek over it.

"Nice. Let's order some!"

"K! oh what kind of soda do you like?"

"Pepsi, coke, mountain dew. Any of them."

"Ok we're getting Mountain Dew then!" he chuckled, "Ok then."

"Pizza toppings?"

"Oh um cheese, or pepperoni and cheese…I hate all of those other toppings."

"Yeah me too," I said as I dialed the number for the pizza place.

I told the guy what we wanted and the soda and stuff and he said it'd be ready in about a half an hour. I hung up the phone.

"Ok, we have a half an hour till they come what do you wanna do?"

"How about we just sit out here and talk?"

"Sounds like a plan…" silence, "What should we talk about?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, how about how stupid it is that it takes a half an hour to make and delivery pizza."

He laughed and said, "What?" still laughing.

"It's so dumb how they take a half an hour to make and delivery pizza!"

"Yeah but they have to make the pizza, then get in the car and drive to your house. And that takes 30 minutes."

"Yeah but there's another thing! Those places where they say 'We'll delivery your pizza in less than 30 minutes and if we don't, you get your pizza for free!' Well what if I time them and they get here in 30 minutes and 33 seconds? Can I said 'Hey! You're 33 seconds late. I get this pizza for free!' Can't I just take the pizza? And what if I took it and ran inside, locked all of my doors and wouldn't let them in? What would they do?" Zuko was laughing his butt off and I laughed some too because I was getting way into this.

Still laughing Zuko said, "Oh god Katara! You're killing me! Who thinks of stuff like that?"

"Me! that's who!" he kept laughing but calmed down a bit.

"Wanna play the 'What if' game?" I said, very randomly.

"What's that?" He had completely calmed down now.

"It's when you start out saying 'What if…' and then you think of some crazy scenario and they have to say what they'd do."

"Oooh, sounds like fun. Let's do it!"

"Ok um…What if you're sister was on fire?"

"Who caused it?"

"Um…you're dad," suddenly Zuko became very tense and nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Um well about my dad…"

"What," I got up out the bar chair and moved to the one next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, catching a glimpse of his scar, "What's wrong Zuko? You can tell me, I'm not a blabber mouth."

"Its just…you know how I have this scar." He moved his hair fully exposing his poor burnt eye and ear. I felt so much pain for him even though I had no idea how it happened but I had a feeling I was about to find out.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…one day, when I was only 13, I had talked back at my father and he got really mad so he kind of…burned me." He grimaced at the pain of the memory. I placed a hand over my mouth and gasped, "That's awful! Did you tell anyone?"

"Actually you're the first person I've ever told outside of my family."

"Oh well why-"

"My dad said if I ever told anyone about it- he was governor so if I did it would ruin him- he would disown me."

"Oh…I'm so sorry," I hugged his shoulders.

"Its ok…I just don't wanna talk about it anymore," his voice became very quite.

"It's ok, you don't have to." There was a very long, awkward silence until we were saved by the bell- or the door bell- the pizza guy was here. Man, must have been a longer silence than I thought.

I picked up the 20 and opened the door and gave the guy the money as he handed me the pizza box. Zuko was suddenly at my side and took the 2 liter of Mountain Dew.

"Thank you," I said shutting the door in the guys face. I set the pizza on the kitchen table and grabbed two plates and two glass cups.

"Here you go," I said giving him a cup and a plate.

"Thanks, and thanks for the pizza," he smiled. I smiled too.

"Ooh, Lets watch a movie and eat pizza."

"Mmkay, what movie?"

"Um… don't know let's look." we left our pizza on the table and looked at our vast collection of movies and DVD's and VHS's . He pulled out our newest one, Avatar, and said, "Isn't this supposed to be like, an amazing movie?"

"Yeah it is. Lets watch it!"

"Ok!" He walked back to the kitchen to grab our pizza and soda and I popped the DVD into the DVD player and went to get TV tray thingys. I grabbed two and Zuko set our food on them and we got comfy on the couch and watched the previews and played the movie.

It started out nice, we both ate two pieces of pizza, 3 cups of soda, pretty much drinking the whole bottle, and talked here and there. Then about an hour and a half into the move (yes, it was like, 2 hours long) He randomly asked me the strangest thing,

"Hey Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"Um well I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"I almost kissed you and you're like not weirded out and you're not weirded out by the fact that I like you…"

I shrugged, "I don't know…it doesn't bother me."

"Well does that mean…?"

"Doesn't that mean I like you?" Oh. My. God. I think….I think I did. I mean I never thought about it coz when that happens to people and they don't like them back its really freaky. That happened with me and Aang but not me and Zuko…holy crap I did like him…

"I think I do like you…" I leaned closer to him, our lips almost touching…I leaned away.

"What is it? We both like each other, it's ok to kiss me,"

"I'm sorry but Jet…"

"You're broken up with him."

"I know but that doesn't mean I don't still love what he used to be like." he let out a sigh, "I'm sorry. I know it's really hard breaking up with your boyfriend of like, 8 months,"

"Yeah, it is,"

"I'm sorry," he repeated, letting his head fall on my shoulder. At the same time I sighed and he sighed again.

"I really like you Katara," my heart sank, "I do too but it's so confusing because I still really like Jet…"

"I can't decide if I wish he wasn't a jerk and stayed with you or never dated you," I would've taken that in a bad way but I didn't mind. He lay his head on my lap as if he wanted to sleep. I ran my fingers through his silky hair. "Mmm," he said not in a "Mm that's tasty way," one of those "Mmm's" when you're content and it's kind of like a sigh.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I like you too but I need to sort this out but trust me if Jet was never in the picture…"

"I know, it's not you're fault but if you ever want kisses or hugs or anything, I'll give it to you…dating or not," He looked up and smiled at me. He had an adorable smile.

"Aw,"

"What? What I said?"

"Well that and you have an adorable smile," I smiled at him.

"Aw, you do too,"

By now we weren't even watching the movie anymore and it was pretty much over and when it was, it was about 9:30.

"I have to go," Zuko said, pulling on a black sweatshirt I didn't even know he had with him.

"Aw, I wish you could stay…"

"Don't worry we have….oh wait, we don't have school…well maybe we can hang again tomorrow?"

"Sure! Ok!" I said walking over to him. He opened the door and a cool night time breeze blew in. he sighed, "I really don't want to go…"

"Then don't," I whined, hugging him at his waist. He hugged me back and started into my eyes. He held my close with his chin on my head (he was like 5 inches taller than me) and kissed my head. It was very soft and cute.

But the weird thing was that I knew neither of us wanted to let go. I could stay like this forever… "Do you have a curfew?"

"Yeah, 10, so I'll probably be late."

"Oh, I wish your dad said you could stay till forever was over." He chuckled. Then looked at me and held my chin up and looked deep into my eyes. I stared back into his golden ones.

He, yet again, leaned in close and I expected a full on kiss but instead he kissed my fore-head and pulled away then said, "Bye Katara," and then mumbled something I couldn't hear and jogged off into the darkness. I watched him run off until bright headlights shined into my eyes. The car pulled up by our curb to the point where I could see what it was. My heart stopped.

It was Jet's car.

**A/N oh god! i know you're thinking "whats he doing there? UGHH! Zuko better be close by!" lol well after i get some reviews i post right after but beware cuz i just finished 8 so they might take a little while longer but longer the wait the better the story is right? lol anyways i kind of like how they almost kiss but then they pull away. c= **


	8. Made for each other

**A/N this one isn't that long but it took forever to type cuz i had MAJOR writters block :\ anyways Jet is like any rebellious teen -_-**

Chapter 8: Made for each other

The car pulled to a stop. Why the hell was Jet here? What did he want now?

The driver's side door opened up and the passenger one opened too. Jet got out the driver's side, beer in his hand, and the other guy got into the driver's seat like they were going to have to make a quick get away. Then my heart stopped, again. Oh god what was he doing? Kidnapping me?

"Katara," Jet said, stumbling on my flat sidewalk reaching the door. Ugh, he was drunk.

"Jet! Why are you here?" I said, very annoyed.

"I'm here to sweep you off your feet and take you away," His voice sounded stupid and dazed.

"No, YOU are not taking ME ANYWHERE!" I jabbed a finger at his chest when I said "you."

"And I'm not taking you back, you've hurt me way to much. My heart is shattered and you're not the one who is going to fix it, Zuko is." I smirked evilly and crossed my arms when I saw Jet's reaction. His gritted his teeth, "Scar face? He's going to fix your 'broken heart'?" He said broken heart in a mocking voice, "Scar face-" Jet went to say something about Zuko but as he said scar face his friend yelled it at the same time.

I looked and saw Zuko running towards my house, "Don't. Touch. Her" Zuko said firmly.

"Don't tell me what to do," Jet said lazily then, like always, suddenly started kissing me, "You're coming with me and staying with me k?" Jet said barley pulling away from my lips. I shoved him as hard as I could, actually pushing him to the ground. I was shocked and didn't know weather or not I shoved him really hard or if I just could do it cause he wasn't planted to the ground, "Get into the house Katara!" Zuko said because he noticed Jet's angry expression. If there was one type of drunk Jet was, it was an angry one.

I ran into my house with Zuko and locked the door. It was when Zuko held me close to him that I was shaking. I held him tighter because I was scared. I knew that Zuko was strong but when Jet was angry AND drunk it was bad. And what if something happened to Zuko and I couldn't defend myself from Jet? Well i did have waterbending...

I shook harder and cried a little. Zuko stroked my hair, "Shh, it's going to be all right," he comforted me, I only held me tighter and closer. It was then I had realized that I had forgotten to lock the back door when I heard it swing open.

We both heard Jet mumbling something and Zuko whispered, "Go upstairs and call the cops. Just tell them what Jet is doing; everything," I ran upstairs as fast as I could and picked up the phone and dialed 911, after one ring I heard, "911, what's your emergency?" I sniffled once and spoke.

"My name is Katara and my ex boyfriend broke into my house and is trying to kidnap me," my voice shook.

"Is anyone else with you?"

"Yeah, my friend Zuko is downstairs probably controlling him but don't worry about Zuko he's just trying to protect me. If you arrest anyone, his name is Jet has brown hair, brown eyes and NO scar on his face, Zuko has one. Oh, and Jet has drank tonight and drove drunk and he's underage."

"Ok where do you live?" I told the woman where I lived and felt better and better as I knew I was safe and the police would arrest Jet for some many different reasons.

"Ok, we'll be right over," I hung up the phone and peeked down stairs.

Jet was in Zuko's face yelling at him, his words slurred from so much alcohol. I rolled my eyes, Jet was the biggest idiot…suddenly Jet yelled, "If you don't stay away from her, I'll kill you!"

"I don't have to listen to you, she doesn't want you anymore…who would? You're nothing more than a disgusting drunken jerk," Zuko spoke boldly. Jet went to punch him but Zuko effortlessly stopped his fist and shoved him aside and ran up the stairs, almost running into me, "oh, did you call them?" He whispered, I nodded, "Ok good. He's just been yelling threats at me for the past 5 minutes, tried to hit me like 6 times but I stopped them all," He smiled. I smiled a little, I'd be way happier if that crazy drunk was out of my house. I must have had perfect timing because I said red and blue lights flashing.

Wow, when they say, "We'll be right over," they mean it.

"The front door! Cover me, I have to unlock it," Zuko and I ran down the stairs and I unlocked the door and two police men burst through and told Jet to put his hands in the air. He did it, but was really angry about this; really angry.

"You two are going to regret doing this, regret I swear! I'll get you back and you," he glared at Zuko, "I'm going to have you at my mercy and I won't be kind. And then you," he looked at me, "When I take care of your little boyfriend you'll be doing everything I want," he had a grim smile on his face. I let out a peep and my whole body shook again and my knees went weak, in a bad way.

And again, Zuko held me close. He kissed me on the top of my head and stroked my hair to comfort me again, "I'll never let go," He said, in barley a whisper.

"I don't want you to," I too, said in barley a whisper. We stood like that for the longest time until I looked at the clock, oh no, it was 10:15!

"Zuko! Its 10:15 you're going to be late! You better go," I knew by the way I said it I didn't want him to.

"I don't care, I'm not leaving you here alone, it's not safe." he said caringly. I held him tighter. Tears rolled down my face. I couldn't tell if I was really scared or really happy because Zuko was with me. I think it was both.

"I'm going to stay the night," he said.

"I know our parents said no but they should understand and it's not like we'd lie just to be with each other."

"Yeah, you're right…" I said. He was, I knew my dad wouldn't flip too much. He'd probably be relieved that someone stayed with me but even though someone was here, I had to call him anyway.

"I'm going to call my dad and tell him everything. Everything," I repeated.

"He needs to know what happened and that I'm safe," I looked up at Zuko.

"Yeah, I should call my dad too," He said as we finally broke apart from our embrace.

I picked up our portable phone and dialed my dad's hotel number, the hotel he was staying at for his business trip. I looked over at Zuko, who had pulled out his red enV 3 and called his dad.

The phone rang seven times until my dad finally picked up, "Hello?" he sounded groggy.

"Dad? It's Katara. I need to talk to you. Something really bad has happened,"

"What happened? Did that Zach guy hurt you?" he suddenly sounded very awake.

"First of all his name is _Zuko_ and second no, it was Jet,"

"Jet? What's been going on with you two?" I sighed and then proceeded to tell my dad _everything_. And I mean everything, even the sex thing. I finished my story by saying, "And Zuko really cares for me and we both want him to stay the night because I don't want to be alone and he doesn't want to leave if I'm in danger."

"Well, this kid really sounds committing and I don't want you alone either and since Sokka is at Suki's and probably in deep sleep…I guess he can stay for tonight but I'm coming home tomorrow at four and I would like to meet him…" He trailed off.

"Ok so Zuko can stay up until you get home?"

"I suppose,"

"Ok dad, thank you so much! I would've been terrified to stay home alone…thanks"

"No problem Katara…now we should go…get some sleep, ok?"

"Ok dad. Night, I love you,"

"Love you too kiddo," He said, hanging up.

As I hung up the phone I turned to Zuko who was already off the phone, "I can stay," he said.

"How long?" I asked. He sighed.

"My dad really doesn't care…and I only sigh because I hate it when he seems to not care about me…at all,"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" silence.

"Well my dad wants you to stay until 4, when he gets back, to meet you,"

"Ok sounds like a plan," he smiled, his lip ring caught the bright moon light shining through our giant kitchen window. I yawned, "Let's go to bed" I said, heading towards the stairs. He followed.

When I got to my room, I didn't even want to change so I just got into my bed. Zuko stood beside my bed. I could tell he was hesitant to get in my bed, but I didn't care either way so I said, "You can get in bed with me…not in that way!" I lightly blushed. He smiled this adorable smile, "Well I mean, I don't care if you sleep with me. Oh crap! That doesn't sound right does it? Ugh!" I blushed harder. He chuckled and climbed onto my bed, "I know what you mean silly," he said getting close to me. He held up his arm as a signal for me to lay in his arms. I was un-sure but I lay my head on his chest and he rested his arm on me.

I let out a contented sigh. I felt so much safer in Zuko's arms. And unlike Jet's, I felt like I actually fit into his arms. I felt that we had been made for each other. That night, I had most peaceful sleep ever.

**A/N its so cute isn't it? :) R&R and this is upsetting but i'm going on vacation for like 5 days with like no time to type so i'll start but i can't guarantee a new chapter till like next Tuesday or Wednesday maybe Thursday! :O but i will go as fast as i can so read this one, try to not think about the suspenseful-ness! lol anyways leave me lots of NICE reviews for when i get home! :) i love all you guys soooooo many people are reading this...story is better than i thought! :) R&R **


	9. Mall time

**A/N ok i'm soooooooooooooo sorry for the wicked long update! i've been dealing with a lot of people's bull crap and stuff so i haven't been in typing moods but finally heres chapter 9! also, I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE LAST AIRBENDER TO COME OUT!**

Chapter 9: Mall time

I woke up to the sun shining through my window and the birds chirping. I yawned and stretched my arms. It was then I remembered Zuko was in my bed when I almost hit his face stretching, "Sorry," I whispered. It didn't really matter he was dead asleep but he looked so adorable.

He was deep in sleep his mouth open a little and breathing deeply. His black lip ring shone from the yellow sunlight hitting it. His hair was messy but cute and all over his face and just everywhere around his head. He was so cute.

I smiled at him and quietly got off the bed, trying not to disturb him. I looked at the clock. Wow, it was already 11:37, man we slept hard. Oh well, I sighed, as I walked over to my dresser.

I got out clean clothes and went in the bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth and got dressed and everything.

I peeked in my room to decide on weather or not I should wake him. Well I didn't have to; he was getting up from my bed, yawning and stretching like I did.

"Morning sleepy head," I said, smiling.

"Huh? What? Oh, hi," He said, yawning again.

"Have a good sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah did you?"

"Of course," I said but I decided not to say why.

We walked down stairs to eat breakfast, even though it was almost lunch time. I opened the fridge and asked, "What do you want for breakfast?" I said, looking at what we had.

"What do you have?"

"Um…cereal, toast, eggs…things like that,"

"I'll just have some cereal," He said.

I got out the cereal we had, which was just Cheerios, Captin' crunch and Lucky Charms. Now that I was 16, cereal like this seemed childish but it was still good.

Zuko looked at what we had and picked up the Lucky charms, got a bowl and the milk, a spoon, and made himself a bowl. I just got two pieces of toast and decided to have that and got a glass of orange juice.

We sat and ate in silence. It was kind of awkward. We just sat there and ate, not saying anything. We both kept looking around the room, acting like we didn't notice the awkwardness. Finally he said something.

"So your dad wants me to stay and meet him?"

"Yep. That's the plan," I said.

"Well, what are we going to do all day?" He asked.

"Umm…well," I tapped my finger on my chin, "Well we could go to the mall or the movies or something. Sokka's truck IS here I'm sure he won't mind us using it…we just have to call him an ask,"

"Ok then, lets call him!"

We finished up our breakfast and I dialed Sokka's cell phone number and after ringing a few times he answered, "What is it?" He had already known it was the house phone.

"Can Zuko and I borrow your truck today? We're going to be here till Dad gets home and we're not staying here all day."

"Wait why is Zuko still there?"

"It's a really long story can we please?" I asked and what he called, "Your sister asking voice," He sighed and answered, "I guess so but be super careful with it! And its kind of dirty… my keys are upstairs on my night stand. DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING IN MY ROOM!"

"Alright, alright, alright! Just have fun with Suki and I'll talk to you later."

"Fine, whatever, bye," And Sokka hung up.

I was a little irritated but just glad he let me use his truck, even though it was probably a total wreck in there. I turned to Zuko.

"He said we can use his truck. We just have to be really careful with it. But I should warn you its very dirty in there…"

He laughed, "That's ok, as long as we can go somewhere,"

I smiled, "Ok, I'm going to go grab his keys." I bolted up the stairs and grabbed Sokka's keys of his night stand.

When I got down stairs, I remembered that Zuko had no clean clothes or anything.

"Hey, you want to go back to your house and get clean clothes and stuff?" I asked.

"Oh…yeah. I probably should," He said, looking at his wrinkled clothes (from sleeping in them).

"Ok, then you drive," I said tossing him the keys.

"You trust me?" He asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, I guess so." Yeah, why did I trust him? I've only known him since Wednesday; it was Saturday.

"Well, don't me wrong, I can drive just fine, I just kind of can't believe you'd trust me with your brother's truck already. No other girl has ever been like this with me."

"Well, first, I have no idea where your house is and two…I guess I'm different…is that good?" I asked, walking over to the door, ready to go.

"Very good," He smiled as we walked out of the house.

I opened the garage door and we got into the truck. Sokka had a deep blue

Chevy, 2001. I only knew this because Sokka talked about it but I couldn't say what kind and mileage and whatever the crap is that men seemed to care so much about.

I climbed in the truck, since it was kind of high up and I was short-ish. And just like I thought, and Sokka said, it was messy in there. There were empty soda bottles, empty Monster cans, McDonalds bags and other various fast food bags and drinks. The only GOOD thing about his truck was that he kept an air freshener hanging in his review mirror, "Oh Sokka," I said to myself, "I'm going to help you clean this truck sometime soon." I said, as Zuko started the engine. He adjusted the mirror and then asked, "Wait, if your brother has a car, then why do you guys have to ride the bus?"

"Well, to drive and park at school and stuff you need this student pass thing and Sokka is to lazy to get one," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh…why don't you? You can obviously drive," By now, we were pulled out of the drive way and on the road.

"Because I don't have a car," I sighed. I really wanted a light blue Prius but there way too much.

"Oh that sucks," Zuko said, turning on to another street.

We- well he drove in silence and I sat in silence. We got to his house after about 10 minutes. He turned the ignition and pulled the key out, "Wow, you live closer than you thought….and your house is huge!" I exclaimed, it really was. It had to have been 3 stories and had had the fancy little stone step up to the door and there was even a small pond with fish in it next to the house! He chuckled, "Nothing special, just a house."

"An amazing one…" I said, as he opened the door into this beautiful home.

As we stepped inside, Azula was sitting on this giant deep red couch on a cell phone, "So when do you want to get our nails done?…I need to get mine re-done…the red is coming off," Azula complained to whatever un-lucky person was on the other line

"Who's she talking to?" I whispered to Zuko as we walked up their grand staircase.

"Probably Ty Lee," He whispered back.

"Ty Lee?" I said, a little disgusted.

"Yeah…why, you know her?"

"Ugh yes. She's the head of the cheerleading squad!" I said with sarcasm, she was, but I faked the "happy go- lucky" voice!

"Oh…well that's probably they're friends. So Azula can get popular from being friends with a cheer leader- head cheer leader."

"Yeah probably," I said as we reached what I assumed to be Zuko's room.

"This your room?" I asked, pointing at the big, dark red doors.

"No, it's our platypus bear's room!" He said sarcastically.

"You know what I meant," I snapped.

"I know," He laughed, opening the double doors. His room was HUGE. There was a queen size bed in the middle of his room with silky bright and dark red sheets, pillows, and blankets. All the way to the left was a desk with a computer and on the right was a giant stereo stand with tons of CD's stacked on top. Next to the stereo stand was a big closet door. I could only imagine what's in there. On the side with his desk was a door which I assumed led to his own bathroom then on all the walls were band posters of Slip knot, Dr. Acula, Panic! At the Disco, HIM, Hawthorne Heights; tons of bands.

"You're room is amazing," I said, still looking at everything.

"Sit on the bed…I'll grab some clean clothes, get dressed and everything and then we'll go to the mall or something," He said. I could tell he was un-sure what to tell me what to do so he just went with what he said.

"Ok," I said. I sat on his bed and it was _so_ comfortable.

"Your bed is like a dream!" I mused. I was lost in comfort. He just laughed. I finally sat up and saw a giant flat screen TV with a little coffee table underneath with an Xbox, Wii, play station 3 and a shelf with a billion games.

"Holy crap you have everything!" I said.

"I know," Zuko said casually, walking to his bathroom with clean clothes. I laid back down and enjoyed the comforts of his bed, "This is like heaven," I said to myself.

A few minutes later Zuko came out, in a new outfit with his hair fixed to its usual "to the left" style, "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah but um…how come you have so much stuff?" I said getting up and walking out of the room with him. We entered into the dim hall wall with had a red carpet running across the floor and down the stairs.

"Because my dad wants me to keep my mouth shut about him burning my face and verbal abuse and stuff like that so he buys me all this stuff. I know that's the reason why but he claims its because he loves me and wants me to have everything but there's no way he could love me that much,"

"Don't say that! I'm sure your dad loves you," I tried to make him feel better.

"If my dad loved me why would he burn half my face?" Oops that just dropped the bomb.

"I'll just be quite," There was a very awkward silence between him and I as we walked down the stairs and to the door. We were just about to leave until Azula said something, "Going out with your girlfriend Zuzu?" She teased.

"Don't call me Zuzu," He said without even looking at her.

"Well I'm going out with my new boyfriend," She said it like she _wanted_ us to get jealous.

"You already have a boy friend?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, you have a girlfriend so why does it matter?" She said, smirking.

"Okay, she's not my girlfriend we're just going out as friends okay?" Zuko said, now irritated.

"Sure, sure," She said. She opened her mouth to say something else but Zuko grabbed my arm, "Come on Katara," and we headed out the door. I looked back at Azula who gave me this evil look. Oh god, what was she up to? I tried to not think about it as we got into Sokka's truck. I was going to drive this time because I knew where the mall was.

We pulled out of the drive way and Zuko directed me to where I knew where I was going. After I headed for the mall. It was really quiet so I turned on the radio. Ke$ha's song, "Your love is my drug," was playing so I left it on there because I loved that song. I quietly sang along and realized that it was kind of awkward in the truck. I mean, it was about her obsessing over a boy and even though it wasn't nearly the same as Zuko liking me I changed it anyway.

"Why did you change it?" He asked.

"Oh I…um…wanted to see what else was on the radio," I lied.

"Here let me do it. You need to focus on driving anyway," He said, playing with the knob that controlled the radio stations. I just did as he said and he turned it to 102.5. The song "Obsessed" or whatever it was called was playing. Zuko left it on there and just laughed. I smiled and tried to figure out what he was laughing about. When I couldn't I asked, "What's so funny?"

"I think its funny because the girl is talking, well singing, about how this guy is obsessed with her and how he won't stay away…it makes me think of Jet," Zuko laughed again.

"Oh I see," I laughed nervously. Ew, I didn't want to think about Jet being obsessed.

Zuko continued to play with the radio until we got to the mall. I parked into the JC Penny section of the mall and we went into the JC Penny store.

We walked in silence until we reached the food court in the center of the mall.

"So…where do you want to go first?" I asked.

"You like Hot Topic?" He asked.

"Um…actually I've never been in Hot Topic…" I said. His eyes widened.

"You've NEVER been to _Hot Topic?_"He asked, shocked_._

"No…? Why is it a big deal?" Zuko didn't answer he just grabbed my hand and searched for the store.

Once we found it he said, "This is my _favorite_ store so you're gonna have to get used to coming here," He led me into the store. Loud music of some girl singing scream-o was playing and all of the walls and floors were black. It was small with many racks of all kinds of clothes and accessories. The wall on the left and right were filled with shirt samples that must have been in the shelves below. There were two shelves filled with mostly CD's and in the center of the store two registers were placed on one small counter. The people behind the counter looked kind of weird. One was a girl with all different shades of purple in her short, spiked hair. She had gauges and lips rings and eyebrow rings and the other girl had long black hair but had similar piercings.

"This people look kind of…weird" I whispered to Zuko.

"Come on, the people in Hot Topic always LOOK weird but they're really nice," He smiled at me.

"Ok then…" I trailed off looking at they're many different things. I did like the make up part, though the prices were a bit high. Zuko and I browsed their store but I didn't find anything I really liked. Suddenly, the purple haired woman was behind us, "Hi, do you need help finding anything?" She smiled.

"No, we're just looking" Zuko replied.

"Ok, let me know if you need anything," She said as she walked back to her register.

"Let's go somewhere else…" I said.

"Ok then," Zuko reluctantly replied.

For an hour so we went to random stores but never bought anything. We ended up sitting at a table with two chairs in the food court, kind of bored.

"What time is it?" I asked. Zuko checked his phone, "2:30,"

"Ok then we should go home so I can make dinner for…my…dad…Zuko what's wrong?" As I was talking Zuko was looking around my shoulder and his eyes widened, "No way," he said quietly. I got nervous, "Zuko what's wrong? Did something happen?" He pointed behind me, "Look…" I turned around and saw something I never dreamed to see.

**i WAS gonna make this chapter but i couldn't help but leave ya hanging ;D anyways i promise i'll try to update sooner...i'm switching back and forth...i'll type some of this then i'll type some of Fire and Ice also, i actually saw a ladyt with crazy purple hair in hot topic and she worked there too XD anyways i better not get any reviews of anything bad about hot topic i LOVE that store! also what do you think they saw? if you get it right i'll send this "*glomps* you got it right!" as a message if you get it right! R&R**


	10. Meet the Parent

**A/N: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! :D also like everyone was right with what Katara saw and i won't say because its the first 3 words in the chapter anyways XD But anyways...WHO SAW THE LAST AIRBENDER? I DID I WAS DISAPPOINTED THOUGH! :( So when you review please let me know if you saw it and what you thought of it ^-^ read, read, read!**

Chapter 10: meet the parent.

Azula and Jet, holding hands, walking across the food court. It was the most insane thing ever!

"Why are Azula and Jet here? How is Jet even here? We saw him get arrested last night!" I exclaimed. I was very annoyed now.

"Ugh. Azula must have bailed him out. She has an evil plan I can tell. She's always trying to ruin everything!" Zuko was annoyed too. He rubbed his temples and I buried my face in my hands and shook my head.

"This can't be happening." I ran my fingers through my hair pulling it back. I looked behind us again and saw them sitting at a one table, two chair thing like Zuko and I were. Then Azula caught me looking at them. She evilly smirked then grabbed Jet and began kissing him. My mouth dropped, "I don't believe this they're kissing!" I exclaimed. I turned to Zuko and saw him dialing a number on his phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked. He gestured towards Azula.

I looked over and saw Azula pull out her phone. She answered a call. A second later Zuko said, "What are you doing?…Oh so you're dating Jet now…How are you with him now? We saw him get arrested last night!…But how could you know he was in jail to bail him out?…" I was fuming now. Azula MUST be planning something bad if she seriously bailed Jet out of jail.

"Why are you always going so far to ruin everything good thing I have?" Zuko then stared at his phone in disbelief.

"What? What's wrong now?" I asked.

"She hung up on me!" Zuko exclaimed.

"What a bitch…" She was on my last nerve now. Zuko stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Let's just go back to your place," He began to walk away. I quickly got up to catch up with him. Once we were walking at the same pace, I looked back at Azula and Jet.

Once again, she caught my glace and she yanked Jet forward and began kissing him again. I quickly turned my head away. I was so mad.

Don't get me wrong, I'm way better off without Jet but I still loved him and it was hard for me to see him with another girl… wait a second. I'm pretty much with Zuko…right? So why should I be jealous? Ugh, everything was just confusing the crap out of me.

As I tried to sort everything out, I noticed that we were already in JC Penny almost to the door we came in. I reached in my pocket to get out the keys (because I was obviously in too much of a daze to drive) to give them to Zuko but I stopped myself. I had no idea of what kind of driver Zuko was when he was mad and I sure as hell didn't want to find out. Not today, not ever. So I dropped the keys in my pocket and walked in silence to the truck.

After we had got home I began making dinner for dad. I peeled come potatoes and got some frozen chicken in the freezer and thawed it out and put it in the oven. Once everything was cooking I sat at the bar in the kitchen with Zuko.

"So…" I said, trying to break the awkward silence between us.

"So…What?" He asked.

"So…I don't- Oh! Can I ask you question?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well um…are we like…" I trailed off. I was afraid to ask, I wasn't sure why but I was.

"Are we like what?" He asked, confused.

"Are we like…together?"

"What do you mean by 'together'" He had a skeptical look.

"Well together as in…boy friend and girl friend…?" I said 'boy friend and girl friend' quietly and blushed because I was embarrassed by asking.

"Oh…um…well…I don't know… Yes…?" He blushed, I giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing it's just cute because you're all shy and unsure," I got up and moved over next to him and looked into his golden eyes. I took his hand and said, "Listen Zuko, I only asked because I don't know, we both obviously like each other,"

"But I thought we weren't because you still love Jet," He said, slightly confused.

"Well you're right, I do still love Jet but my heart is telling me that I should be with, no that I _need_ to be with you…" I stared at the floor and glanced at Zuko. He had a deep, red blush on his face and he was surprised by my words. I just looked at floor and blushed.

Suddenly, he held my face in his big, warm hands. He held my head up towards him and stared into my eyes. Slowly and gently, he pulled me forward and closed his eyes as I did. Our lips just barley touched until we heard the door swing open with Sokka yelling, "I'm Ho-ome!" Zuko I quickly turned away and I got off the stool and walked over to Sokka, "Hey Sokka, How was Suki's?" I asked casually.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed, "Is Dad gonna be here soon?" Sokka asked. I looked at the clock. It was 3:45, "Yeah, he should be here in about 15 minutes."

"Alright then," Sokka said, picking up his book bag. He then inhaled deeply, "Mm, what's cooking little sister?"

"Chicken and potatoes,"

"Yum! I'm gonna go put my stuff away and all that jazz," I smiled.

"Ok I'll let you know when dinners ready,"

"K," Sokka was already half way up the stairs. I walked back to kitchen and checked the food. I turned to Zuko and said, "Well that just sucks…"

"What sucks?" He asked.

"Think about it, every time we've almost kissed we've pulled away or, like just now, got interrupted,"

"Well why don't we just do it right now," He put his hand on my face.

"No, the moment was ruined,"

"Oh, yeah, true." His hand dropped.

"Yeah," I said.

For about 15 minutes we kind of just sat there. We didn't really say much until my Dad finally got home.

When I heard the car door shut, I called for Sokka. He came running downstairs and we both greeted Dad with a, "Hey dad!" and a big group hug. I glanced over to Zuko as we hugged Dad, he just had this big smile on his face. After we broke away from our hug I had Dad come with me in the kitchen.

I brought him over to Zuko and said, "Dad, this is Zuko. Zuko, this is my Dad, Hakoda," Zuko shook my Dad's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Hakoda,"

"Good to meet you, Zuko," My Dad was still unsure on what kind of kid Zuko was but I didn't worry. Zuko was a good kid, aside from beating up Jet, plus we'll defiantly be dating soon so Dad was going to have to get used to him.

I checked the food again and finished up cooking it and set the table so we could eat. Dad sat at the front of the table and Zuko sat next to him on the left. I laid hot pads on the table and brought out the potatoes and chicken. After, I called for Sokka and told him dinner was ready. He bolted down the stairs and sat across from Zuko and started digging in.

"Sokka, slow down a little and leave some for the rest of us," Dad said, chuckling.

"Aw ok," Sokka said putting down the big spoon we used to scoop the potatoes out.

I sat down next to Zuko and we said grace and like every other time we ate dinner, we mentioned mom and we all said a little prayer for her quietly to ourselves. After, we started getting food.

We all must have been really hungry because we ate in complete silence for about 5 minutes. Finally Dad broke the silence, "Katara, this is really good," He pointed at the food with his fork. I smiled, "Thanks Dad but it really wasn't much. I mean, its just chicken and potatoes. Very simple."

"Well you must put something in this to make it that much better," Surprisingly, Zuko said this.

"Thanks," I looked at my plate and lightly blushed.

"So…Zuko, how do you like school so far?" Dad asked.

"Um well, it's ok, well its great because I got to meet your kids but, some kids have been bulling me,"

"Bulling you? How so?" My dad had a confused look.

"Well, you see my scar?" Zuko made sure he could see it and my Dad nodded, "Well kids have been calling me 'Scar face' because of it. In fact, Katara's ex boyfriend Jet started the whole thing,"

"Jet did that? Well doesn't surprised since he did do those terrible things to Katara. It's a good thing you called the cops," Sokka nearly choked on his food. Once he composed himself he asked, "What? What did Jet _do_ to you Katara? And why didn't you'll me?"

"I'll tell you later Sokka…it's not exactly he type of thing you should tell at the dinner table…"

"Oh, alright," Sokka said reluctantly.

"Well it didn't exactly help that we called the cops on him…" Zuko said.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"Well, after I called my father and told him what happened, my sister found out and she bailed him out," Zuko got irritated.

"Oh…wow. That can't be good…" I could tell by him saying that, Dad wasn't really sure what to say.

"I'm so confused," Sokka complained.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough," I said, and Sokka went back to eating.

After we finished dinner, Zuko helped me wash the dishes and him and my Dad talked for a little bit. Afterwards, Zuko finally decided he should go home. After a firm hand shake from my father and a, "See ya," from Sokka I walked outside with him and stood in front of the door facing him.

"I had a great time meeting your dad, and besides Jet and Azula this was the best weekend yet," He said, lightly blushing. I beamed, "Well I think I could say the same," His smile grew bigger. Then suddenly, he embraced me with a bear hug lifting me off the ground. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and laughed. He set my down, still holding me, and looked lovingly at me. I squeezed him and we finally broke apart.

"I have to go now," He said, almost sadly. I just looked into his eyes. He then kissed me on the cheek and disappeared into the night.

I had opened the door and leaned against it, staring into the darkness in where he probably was. Suddenly Sokka popped up behind me, "Ready to tell me what Jet did?"

I sat on Sokka's bed and told him what happened, starting with the sex thing, "Well remember how I had you tell Dad I was going to Jet's on the first day of school?"

"Yeah," he said, kind of confused.

"Well when I was at his house in his room, after his parents had left, he took me in his room and tried to…"

"Tried to what?" Sokka said skeptically. I sighed.

"He tried to have sex with me," Sokka's eyes widened in disbelief, "HE WHAT?" Sokka shouted. I stood up put a hand on Sokka's shoulder and said, "Sokka calm down, I did _not _give him sex, I wasn't ready. And I won't have sex with anyone unless I'm ready,"

"You mean, you won't have sex with anyone till you're married,"

"Well I don't know…"

"Katara!" Sokka yelled.

"Hey! It's not like you never had sex with Suki,"

"That was one time! And I don't want you to ruin your life like that! You could get pregnant! And can you imagine what Jet and his friend's would say then? Jet could rape you if he wanted to!" My heart raced.

"Oh my god, I do NOT want to think about _that!"_ I sat back down on my bed after buried my face in my hands. I felt like I wanted to cry and I kind of did, just by the memories of Jet and of what Sokka was yelling at me. After several minutes of awkward silence Sokka sighed and calmly asked, "Well…why did you have to call the cops on him?" I sniffled and let out a big sigh, "Well after Zuko had left, but he came back because he saw Jets car," I said this so Sokka wouldn't have to interrupt with questions like, "But Zuko stayed here didn't he?" I continued, "Jet pulled up in his car with a buddy and came out and tried to take me away. He was also drunk so it made it worse. But before he could try to take me I shoved him away and Zuko came back and came into the house with me." Sokka nodded for me to go on.

"Then, Jet got in through the back door so Zuko told me to call the cops and I did and they quickly came and took Jet away but, Zuko's sister, Azula, found out and she bailed him out and their dating now. Zuko and I fear that their just using each other so they can get some kind of revenge on both of us…" I looked at Sokka for a reaction. He stood in silence for a moment and said, "Well why didn't you tell me? I could've helped Zuko beat the crap out of him! I really want to now! What an ass!" Sokka exclaimed.

"It's ok Sokka. I'm pushing Jet out of my life and bringing in a new guy into my life," I smiled, just from thinking about Zuko made me giddy.

"Who?"

"Zuko," I said quietly.

"Zuko? You barley know him!"

"Ugh I knew you'd get like this," I was suddenly annoyed. I got up and began to walk away.

"Katara, I know you think you like him because he saved you from Jet and whatever! But you can't just fall in that easily! He could be just like Jet!" I clenched my hands into fists and my arms shook. Couldn't Sokka just shut up?

"When he breaks your heart and tries to have sex with you don't cry to me! Every guy is the same Katara! Don't think that Zuko really loves you because he defended you knows how to 'talk smooth'" That's it. I had had it now, "Sokka! Just SHUT UP!" I yelled, "You don't even know Zuko so don't go around saying that! You have no idea what he feels for me! I know he truly cares for me!"

"Yeah and that's just what you thought about Jet! You were so convinced that he loved you and cared deeply about you but you know what? He didn't; he never did he just wanted to get in your pants and he did a good job at holding out the relationship now didn't he?"

"SHUT. UP!" I screamed. Out of nowhere Dad came in the room, "Hey! What's going on up here?" Dad's voice rose with each word.

"Nothing." I said, "I'm going to bed. Night," I stormed out of the room and slammed my door shut as hard as I could. I didn't even change or anything I just curled up under my covers and stared into the darkness in my room.

Why did Sokka have to be so stingy about everything I do? I glared at my blue bed sheets and a tear escaped from my eye.

I really was mad at Sokka for saying that and I was even angrier because It might be true.

**A/N: I really like this chapter because you can really see how protective Sokka is and how he is probably going to ruin a lot of moments -_- But anyways, i like it too because you find out a dirty secret about Sokka and Suki ;D Lol well Review and let me know what ya think! :DD**


	11. Toph's House

**A/N OMG SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKLY! but anyways sorry bout the crappy chapter name i didn't know what to call it! . i'm not creative in that department XD anyways i like dis chapter but i gotta tell you next chapter is going to skip to Friday because...idk what to put in between the days ideas? well read this first then ideas!**

Chapter 11: Toph's house

I woke in a fog. It took me two minutes to remember what day it was and what happened yesterday. I smiled but I quickly turned into a frown 30 seconds later when I remembered my fight with Sokka, and seeing Jet and Azula together. I let out and annoyed sigh and crawled out of bed.

I did my normal morning routine in a not-so-good mood. Sokka had noticed it and said, "What's the matter sis? Just mad 'cause you know I'm right?" He smirked at me. I had water running from brushing my teeth so I bending a strip of water and whipped it as his head. It left a small red mark above left eye. I too smirked.

"What was the for?" Sokka said, holding his hand over his eye.

"Two reasons, one, I'm not mad because 'you're right.' I'm mad because you continue to annoy me. Two, when you smirk like that you make me think of Jet, and he's the last thing I need on my mind." I said very brazenly. Sokka just muttered 'whatever' as I walked out of the bathroom.

I greeted Dad as I saw him up slightly earlier than usual. He usually get's up at 7:30 but right now it was a few minutes after 7.

"What brings you up a half an hour early?" I asked, getting a glass of orange juice and a piece of buttered toast Dad must have already made.

"Oh well I know Jet comes around at 7:15 and even though you two are broke up, I just wanted to make sure he didn't start any shenanigans this morning," I just chewed my toast thoughtfully then finally said, "Thanks Dad…That means a lot. Seriously." He smiled, "Just trying to protect my only daughter," Dad said, smiling slightly. I just beamed at him and continued to eat my toast.

Sokka walked in for breakfast but I decided to ignore him until he can see what a good kid Zuko is. I'd only talk to him when it was crucial. Sokka got a rather large breakfast consisting of leftover beacon (3 strips of it), two pieces of toast and a small bowl of cheerios and a glass of orange juice.

"Geez Sokka, you got enough food there?" Dad said, glancing at the clock every now and then to see if Sokka had enough time to eat everything.

"Yes Dad, I do," Sokka said snidely, "I need to eat a lot because I'm skipping lunch to go sign up for band." I knew I was forgetting something!

"Oh yeah! Are the having chorus sign-ups today too?" Like I said, I'd only talk to him when it was crucial.

"No that's tomorrow." Sokka said, not looking up from his plate of food. So he was going to give me the cold shoulder too? Doesn't bother me.

"Oh ok…Yeah Dad I'm going to be in chorus again this year." I said, turning to my Dad, who was (probably) reading the sports section of the newspaper.

"Alrighty, that's fine with me," He said, not looking up from his paper. I mentally sighed to myself. It felt like nobody bothered to at least look up at me.

I had finished me toast and orange juice so I just stared at the table until the bus finally came. I grabbed my lunch and book bag and pecked Dad on the cheek and said bye and headed out the door.

As I got on the bus I noticed Jet was NOT in our seat (Thank God) but he was in Azula and Zuko's seat. I looked the other way, avoiding Jet's intense glare in my direction. I quickly got into my seat and just looked out the window. Toph must have noticed my uneasiness.

"Katara? Are you ok?" Toph asked.

"Oh um, I'd rather not talk about it here…" I said quietly hoping Jet wouldn't hear. Knowing him, he'd have a witty remark for anything I say.

"Oh…Well you wanna come over after school?" Toph suggested.

"But isn't Aang going to go over there?" I asked.

"Nope," Aang said, "I have to help Gyatso with some stuff like, cleaning and….well mostly cleaning," Aang laughed a little. He was always so free spirited like the Air Bender he is.

I smiled but went back to staring out the window. I began day dreaming when someone sat in my seat slowly I looked over. My heart was beating fast because I was afraid it was someone like Azula but I felt way better when I realized it was Zuko.

He was grinning at me and I grinned back.

"Hey Katara," He said casually.

"Hi Zuko," I said back.

"How've you been today so far?"

"Um…good. Thanks," I said, "You sure seem cheerful this morning," I observed.

"Why yes I am," He said as a matter-of-factly, "I found out some really good news last night,"

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes," He replied.

"Well what might these 'great news' be?" I asked.

"Well I found out 3 great things," He said, smiling.

"Again, what might these things be," Why couldn't he just say it already?

"Well first, my Uncle Iroh is moving up here,"

"And this is good because…?"

"Well this is where the second and third come in, by the way. It's good because he's moving in the house for sale next door to yours, because we looked at it a few weeks before school, and since he's moving there and my father has been considered an un-fit parent for me, I'm going to live with my uncle."

"Oh my god, really?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yeah! So I won't have to live with Azula and my Dad anymore. And now I won't have to listen to her and Jet uh…make out…"

"He's already been to your house? And they were making out?"

"Uh…yeah. Yesterday. It was disturbing." Zuko shuddered.

"Oh…so when are you moving in with your Uncle?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Probably the end of this week or the beginning of the next,"

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I know." He agreed.

We sat in silence for the rest of the bus ride and for once, it wasn't awkward, not at all.

The rest of the day went on like normal. I went to all of my classes except we had gym today. Gym wasn't so bad, though, because we just went over rules and got out lockers. And I don't mind gym it's just that we have it on Mondays and Tuesdays. I hated when they scheduled it like that.

After gym, which was second period, we had Science. I decided to not write notes with Zuko this time. We needed to pay attention for once. Then we had history which was dreadfully boring until our teacher, Mrs. Saunders, announced that she'd be retiring and we'd have a new teacher, Mr. Basco. We secretly rejoiced after class because Mrs. Sunders was very strict and just a cranky old woman. We all hoped this Mr. Basco guy was nicer than her.

At lunch, I told Zuko of our new History teacher, since he hadn't had History yet. He replied by saying, "Oh yeah I know. That's my Uncle. He's the new teacher."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was a teacher at a Orlando high school but since he was taking custody of me he decided to move to Miami to teach here."

"Oh awesome!"

"Yeah and don't worry. I know he'll be a totally awesome teacher. He's not super strict like Mrs. Saunders."

"Thank God." I said, relieved.

"Yeah," He said.

Then the bell rang so we all parted ways and made our way to our next class.

After school, I decided to sit with Toph because Aang wanted to get to know Zuko. They seemed to be getting along quite well. Toph and I just listened to her iPod instead of talking because she wanted me to "save the juicy stuff" for when we got to her house.

We finally reached her house and we went to the kitchen first.

"Why are we going to the kitchen first?" I asked.

"To get snacks of course," Toph said like I should've known that already.

"Remind me again how you know where everything in your fridge is." Toph was blind but she always knew right where everything was, "Besides you have your shoes on" I added.

"First of all, my parents are sure to put everything in the same spot so I already know. Second, don't you remember that I cut the bottoms off my shoes?" Toph said, holding up her foot to show that the whole bottoms were cut off, revealing her bare feet.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm just all off today. Mind's somewhere else…" I trailed off.

"Oh really? Catch!" Toph said, tossing me a can of soda. She cracked her's open and I did the same. I just took a sip of mine as Toph chugged half the can.

I didn't answer her until we got to her room. Her room was like a normal teens, except she didn't have any posters but the walls were bright green. Her bed was in the center of her room with two night stands with CD's on them followed by a giant stereo against the wall across from her bed. She walked over to the stereo and felt for the right button. She turned the radio on to 97.9 and turned it down so we could hear each other.

"OK, so tell me all about Jet and Zuko and whatever's been going on. I've GOT to know," Toph said taking another gulp of soda.

"Well first of all Jet tried to have sex with me…" I said, as Toph nearly choked on her soda.

"WHAT? You didn't do it, did you?" She asked, now anxious.

"Hell no!" I exclaimed.

"Ok thank God!" She said, letting out a breath she must have been holding, "I was afraid you were pregnant or something," she added.

"Oh no way! I'm not even ready for that. I mean, for a while I thought Jet was the one but I know I won't have sex with any guy unless I feel that he's the one."

"Oh I see well do you think Zuko's the one?"

"Oh no, I mean I haven't known him that long I don't even know if I like him!"

"Oh come on Katara. Of course you do! I can feel your heart beat way fast whenever you're around him. You've got a big o' crush on Zuko!" Toph said, laughing. I blushed.

"Ok! So I kind of like him, is that bad?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean, he's the same way around you."

"Really?" I asked, perking up.

"Hells yeah! I think his heart beats faster than yours. He _really_ likes you Katara. I think it's adorable." Toph smiled.

"Aw, I'm touched," I said, sarcastically. Even though I sort of was."Yeah. But I have to ask you something." She said.

"What is it?"

"Is he cute?"

"He's not cute…he's _hot!_"

"Really?" She asked, excited.

"Yeah! Well he has a giant scar on his left eye."

"You've got to be kidding Katara! Don't mess with me like that!"

"Oh, it's no lie Toph, his dad burned him. But I think his scar is pretty sexy." I said. Toph put a hand on me and said, "God damn, you're really not lying! That's insane!"

"Yeah I know. I feel so bad for him!"

"Me too. Oh so that's why people have been calling him 'Scar face'?"

"Yeah," I said sadly.

"Stupid jock boys," Toph said, "I 'otta sink them into the Earth next time they call him scar face,"

I laughed, "Toph, you always make me feel better,"

"I know," She said grinning, "That's why you love me,"

"So true," We both laughed.

I got home by 8:30. I had dinner at Toph's so I went up to my room to do my homework. After I was finished I got my Diary out and made a new entry(with my pink pen).

It read:

_Entry 18,_

_So I broke up with Jet a few day's ago…He came to my house and pretty much tried to kidnap me…luckily that guy I told you about, Zuko, came back (he was at my house) and saved me from Jet so I called the cops. They arrested him but Zuko's evil sister, Azula, bailed him out and they're dating now! And on top of that I really like this guy Zuko but I don't know…we've only known each other for about a week but he's going to be moving next door with his Uncle so we'll probably spend more time together… I think we might even date, we both REALLY like each other so I don't know. I'll let you know but right now I have to go to sleep so…bye._

_~Kat~ _

I closed up my Diary and got comfy under my bed covers. I felt anxious so to fall asleep, I day dreamed of Zuko.

**A/N like it? R&R but not bad reviews plz! well i haven't really gotten nay but i've seen others on other stories...dumb people but hoped you liked this chapter review plz! :D :D :D**

**~Peace!~ :D**


	12. New Boyfriend

******A/N: Yay finally new chapie! i KNOW you guys will love this one! its AMAZING also, i need to tell you guys some important stuff so pay attention at the end!**

Chapter 12: New boyfriend.

The week passed on as usual. I signed up for Chorus and I had it on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Thursday's after lunch. It was during our study halls…good thing we had more than those three or else we'd all be over whelmed!

But I was excited today because it was Friday and Zuko wanted to hang out today. I told him I had the perfect place to go. I had found this place a few years back way behind our house. There's a creek behind our house and its really pretty down there and quiet calming. I found it and went there a lot after mom died and I've never told anyone about it since.

I headed out the school doors, passing the buses, and finally spotting Zuko's car.

"Hey!" I said from a distance waving.

"Hey," He said back as I reached his car.

"Ready?" He asked, opening the passenger door.

"Yep" I said, climbing in his car. He shut the door and got in on the other side.

"So where are we going again?" he asked, starting the engine.

"It's a secret place behind my house so just drive there."

"Ok," he said pulling out of the school parking lot driving away.

The care ride was quiet. I just stared out the window at the passing houses and fields of Florida. I didn't mind living here. There was plenty of lakes and the ocean around the coast line. We went to the beach a lot so I was totally comfortable around the water. It was so calming, plus being a water bender had an impact on that too.

I noticed that we pulled on to my, well soon to be our street, and snapped out of my trance. He pulled up to the curb at the front of my house and got out and opened my door for me. He was such a gentleman. Mom would love him…

"So where is this place again?" He asked.

"Behind my house! Remember?" Zuko just smiled. We began to walk around the side of my house when I felt a hand brush on mine. I looked at our hands and looked up at Zuko. He was blushing but just looking forward. I took his hand they were intertwined together.

I sneaked a peak at him and he was staring at our hands, face as red as a tomato. I half smiled, _I wonder how fast his heart was beating now, _I thought.

By now we reached the tree line behind our house. There was a small woods back here which is where I found the place.

We headed into the woods and followed the path that had been there when we moved here. It was narrow but wide enough for Zuko and I to walk next to each other.

We walked for about 5 minutes in silence. Only the sounds of birds chirping as our companions. I loved the sounds of birds singing. It was one of those sounds that put you at ease.

We finally reach the end of the path that went way down hill into a ravine like place.

"This is the hard part," I said, looking at Zuko.

"We have to go down there?" Zuko asked.

"Yes," I said. He looked like he was about to get annoyed but composed himself.

"Well whatever gives us alone time," He smiled. I smiled back and said, "Well we better get going." I let go of his hand and carefully made my way down the steep hill. Zuko stayed close behind holding out a free hand in case I slipped, which I did.

I was holding on to a tree branch for support and it snapped, my foot slipped and I began to slide. Zuko quickly grabbed my hand, stopping me from sliding any further.

I looked up at him. He looked so…well beautiful! The sun came through the trees hitting him at an angle that made his pale skin glow and his gold eyes glisten.

I blushed, "Thanks," I mumbled. He half smiled, "no problem," he said pulling me up, "but let me help you down,"

He held my close to his waist and carefully made his way down, guiding me along the way. It was amazing because he never loosened his grip on my waist. We finally made it down and Zuko stared at the creek in between. It was too wide to cross I one step and sort of deep.

"How are we going to make it across there?" he asked, pointing at it.

"First, I'm a water bender, remember? Second, don't worry. The place is down a way's on the same side." I said.

"Ok then. Let's go!" He said.

We walked down along side the creek until I heard the loud running water.

"We're almost there!" I said, excited. I had never shown anyone this place so I was happy to finally share it with someone.

We headed around a curve in the creek and finally found the place. I smiled at Zuko and I could tell he was awe struck.

The creek in the ravine was made because at the top of the other side was where the original creek was. Where we were where was the place where the water came down the ravine and flooded in the bottom. More likely know as a water fall.

The water fall was in a shorter part of the ravine and it flowed down various hills that had eroded into the earth. The water came down in the most beautiful way. It graciously flowed down the hill, flowing over the hill side reflecting off the sun, making the rocks in the water glisten. Where the water from the water fall came in, it was a vast pool of deep water. I used to come here and practice bending in here.

On the hill and near the bottom, the most beautiful flower bloomed. They were called fire lilies and they only came out at this time of the year. They circled the pool of water in a beautiful way.

I took Zuko's hand and led him around the pool. I sat down on the edge and let my feet dangle of the edge. I motioned for Zuko to sit, who was still awe struck.

"Like it?" I asked.

"It's…it's…beautiful!" he exclaimed.

"I know, isn't it?"

"Yeah." he said, still staring up at the water fall.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" I asked, kicking my legs against the edge of the pool.

"Um…I don't know. Any ideas?"

"I'm not sure," I said looking into his golden eyes.

"Oh! I know something!" Zuko said braking our gaze.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you like, show me some bending moves? I've never really seen anyone water bend before…"

"You haven't? Well let me show you!" I exclaimed getting up.

I took a deep breath and bended a strip of water from the pool. I bended it into a small circle of water in between my hands. Then, with the flicks of my wrists, I played around with the water. I moved it around my body, made it seem to "dance" and just played around with it.

I ended it with bending it back into the pool as if I was pouring more water into a full glass.

Zuko stared, awe struck, again. I looked at him and he got up.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks," I said, blushing. Then I thought of something, "Hey aren't you a fire bender?"

"Yeah,"

"Well can you like, make fire?" I asked, innocently.

"Sure," he said, holding out his palm which suddenly lighted up with a flame that he held.

"See? I can make my own fire. Anytime."

"Well they why didn't you ever use it like when Jet was being an ass?"

"Two reasons," he said letting the flame die and sitting back down. I sat back down too, "First of all, I'm not burning him. It wouldn't be worth it. Second of all, I knew you'd be too hurt if I ever did something that bad to him,"

"Aw. You were thinking of me," I said.

"I don't think there's ever time when I'm NOT thinking of you," he confessed.

"Really?" I asked, moving closer to him, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah," he said, pulling my waist against his.

He began to close his eyes, moving closer towards me. I knew what was going to happen. We've both wanted this and it was finally going to happen. I too, closed my eyes and moved forward. He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me as close as we could get.

Finally, our lips met softly. I mean, his lips were a lot softer than I had expected. It was a simple, yet tender kiss. And unlike Jet, he didn't try to shove his tongue in my mouth, he just kisses me. We didn't make out we didn't French kiss, it was just lips to lips.

We kissed for about 10 seconds until he slowly pulled away. His face was deep red and he looked shocked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking and I just kind of forced you into that. I know you still like Jet and I shouldn't have-" I cut him off.

"Zuko, it's ok. I wanted you to kiss me." I said softly.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yes, I really like you Zuko…and I…" I trailed off.

"You I…what?" he asked. I just turned away and blushed. He caressed my face and turned my head towards him.

"Katara I have to ask you something."

"What?" I asked, knowing what he was going to ask anyway.

"Will you…be my…girlfriend?" He asked sheepishly. I smiled hugely.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. He smiled this huge smile, showing his teeth, "You've made me the happiest guy ever." he said.

"I'm about to make you happier," I said coyly.

"What do you-" I cut him off by putting my lips on his again. We shared another tender kiss, but this time, we let our mouths open and close, never French kissing though.

It was so romantic. It wasn't my first kiss, but I was glad I was here when I had my first kiss with Zuko. It was truly magical.

We just made it up the ravine. We left about an hour later when the sun was about to set. And now we were back on the path, holding hands again. It felt amazing to be holding the hand of my new boyfriend.

I could tell Zuko was really happy because he couldn't stop smiling since the moment I said yes. I couldn't have been happier either. I was happy with Jet but not like this.

Since Jet had his secrets and he never wanted me to tell he always seemed hostile. Always intimidating. Though Zuko did beat up Jet I knew he's never hurt me even if he wanted to. Zuko cared about me too much. Which seemed odd because before he never seemed to care about anything except me. Maybe I'm just wrong…

We finally made it out of the trees into my backyard. I saw my dad sitting on the back porch on the phone. Must be a business call so we quietly passed him and made our way into the house.

"You're late for dinner," Sokka said from the couch. He was watching TV, as usual.

"That's ok, I can heat something up," I said. He looked over the top of the couch and saw us holding hands. He glared.

"So what are you guys a thing now?" Sokka said, snidely. I was going to walk away but Zuko simply said, "Yes," Sokka's eyes narrowed into little slits.

"And since when did you think it was ok to be with my sister?" Sokka said, getting up and strutting over to Zuko. I rolled my eyes.

"Sokka," I said through my teeth, "Zuko doesn't need _your_ permission. He can date who he wants and he wants to date me. Why is that such a problem?"

"Because! I don't know him, dad doesn't know him-"

"Yes he does!" I cut him off, "Dad talked to him and he seems ok with it so, so should you!" I led Zuko to the door.

"Some on Zuko. We should go," I said, grabbing my shoes. He put a hand on my shoulder, "No, its ok. Here, let me talk to your brother. I'll convince him everything is ok. He just cares about you," Zuko said.

"Yeah but I don't run around yelling at him for being with Suki!"

"Because-" he sighed, "Just let me talk to him ok?" Zuko said, smiling.

"Ok," I finally gave in, "I'll go take a shower then." he let go of my shoulder as I walked upstairs.

The last thing I heard before slipping into the bathroom was Zuko saying, "Sokka, I'd like to talk to you about your sister," and for some reason I felt everything was going to be ok.

**A/N: Liked it right? i did and don't worry NOTHING but kissing happened with Katara and Zuko but anyways **

**it has come to my attention that someone totally ripped off THIS story? they posted on June 26th and someone reviewed it and mentioned it but i said something but they didn't seem to continue with it idk...but if you've read this entire story so far you'll see ALL od the similarites bewteen hers and mine plus she favorited my story so...yeahh if you wanna read it its called a Zutaraian love story but i won't give away the name**

**also please, please, please, please read my Avatar one shot series pretty please :3 R&R on those too **

**and check out Lakota-demon-of-awesomness she's only has a few stories and they're just startring but i bet she could use inspiration! **

**R&R!**


	13. Our Song

**A/N: Yay! New chapie! :D[This is record i think only 6 days in between XD lol jk] This is all what you've been waiting for...Its rather short though...but this is a song chapter like theres a song in there and if you know the song PLAY IT WHILE READING THE PART! it makes it SOOO much better while reading! :D**

Chapter 13: Our Song

I woke up with my dad right in my face saying, "Wake up sleepy head!" smiling.

I sat up rubbing my eyes, yawning, "I'm up," I say.

"Good, because I have a surprise," He says.

"Dad is getting us cell phones!" Sokka shouts from my doorway. I instantly feel wide awake, "Really?" I said, sitting up.

"Yes. I think you kids deserve them. And I'll get you unlimited texting too."

"Oh Dad, thank you so much!" I said hugging him, "…So what's the occasion?"

"More good news, kids! I got a promotion!" Sokka and I gasped, "That's amazing dad," I said.

"Awesome!" Sokka exclaimed. We all sat there grinning until dad said, "Well what are we sitting here for? Lets go!"

"Ok, I just have to get ready," I said, bolting out of my bed.

Dad and Sokka left me to get dressed and I did so. I put on a blue peace sign shirt where the sleeves went to the side of my arms and I wore my white skinny's and blue flip flops.

I quickly took out my dairy, which had my notes with Zuko and my deepest emotions and thoughts, and took out a very important piece of paper. I stuck it in my pocket and pulled my hair back in a messy pony tail, letting hair from the side of my head dangle. I checked myself out in the mirror and applied some mascara, _I could really use blue eye shadow to go with my eyes, _I thought, _maybe that store Zuko liked so much…Hot topic will have some…_

I left my room and headed down the stairs to dad and Sokka who were ready to go.

When we got outside it was raining so we ran into the garage and got in my dad's car. It was a light blue Prius, which I'd be getting as soon as Dad could get a new car.

We all piled in, Sokka sat in the passenger seat and I sat in the back. Dad started up the engine. He pulled out into the wet driveway and drove away.

We didn't say anything. The only sounds were the sound of the windshield wipers wiping away the rain. I looked out the window which was getting covered in rain. I watched each drop as they made their way down the window.

We passed the street Zuko was living on. Well, I think he's moving today. Either today or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow because it was raining. I smiled, _My new boyfriend is going to be living next door to me. _It was weird to think of Zuko as my "boy friend" we were dating but I wouldn't consider him as a boy friend.

Then I remembered that Zuko talked to Sokka, "Sokka?" I said.

"What?"

"How was your talk with Zuko?" I was a little nervous.

"Oh, we're cool now. He just told me lots of stuff about him and how much he 'loves you.'" Sokka held the 'o' in 'love' and said it in a mocking type of voice.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. I went back to staring at the rain.

We just got our phones. Dad took us to Verizon and Sokka and I both got blue enV 3's. To differentiate our phones, I got a blue zebra case cover. Sokka didn't want one so I just got one.

We also went out to lunch and we're back in the car. It's stopped raining but I hardly noticed. I've been glued to this phone. I added everyone's cell numbers that I could remember. Sokka did the same, and he's already texting Suki, but I had a better person to text.

I reached into my pocket and got a little folded up piece of paper. I went to my contact list and typed in the number and made the contact name "Zuko."

I went to "new message" and found his contact, at the bottom of the list. I had my phone flipped open, showing the key board, and typed, "Hey Zuko. It's Katara." I pushed send and closed my phone.

I used sample pictures for backgrounds and choose one of a person sitting on a palm tree that made it look all black with a various blues as the background and made my display theme something called, "Blue sky" which was all light blue. Seemed to fit me.

I held the phone in my hand and looked out the window. Suddenly my phone vibrated (I had set it to that for texts) and I look at the front screen, "New text message. Zuko."

I smiled and flipped open the phone and pushed "view now." it said, "Hi Katara(:" I typed in "What's up." and sent it. **(A/N: I know she has to wait like a minute in between but I'm going to put them like a convo)**

"Packing."

"Oh. i can't wait till you live next door. its going to be amazing. ;)"

"yeah. i see you got a phone."

"yeah. my dad got them for me and Sokka cuz hes getting a promotion."

"o I see. that's cool :D"

"yep(:"

I had been glued to my phone the whole ride it took Sokka three tries to say my name before I finally noticed that we were home. I felt my phone vibrate before I made it into the house. I looked at the text from Zuko and it said "I see you ;)" I looked next door and sure enough he was standing in the yard.

He was with who I assumed to be his Uncle and they're was a moving truck and a bunch of men moving boxes. I just texted Sokka and told him I'd be going over to Zuko's and ran over to him.

"Hey." I said breathlessly. Zuko smiled, "Hi Katara. Uncle, this is my girlfriend. Katara this is my uncle."

"Hi." I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He said, shaking my hand, "Zuko here hasn't stopped talking about you!"

"Uncle!" Zuko said, blushing.

"But now I can see why! You're a very pretty girl." I blushed, "Thank you."

We stood in silence for a moment. His uncle was smiling as I was and Zuko just kind of stood there.

"Normally I would make tea for us but, since the movers are still working I'm afraid I can't."

"Oh that's alright…I should probably get back home. You guys seem like you have a lot to do…" I said, trailing off as I saw Zuko's slight frown.

"I'll see you at school Monday, K?"

"Ok, I'll text you." he half smiled. I didn't like doing PDA so I just kissed him on the cheek and jogged back over to our house.

_(Monday)_

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm. I picked some loud obnoxious ring tone I picked and shut it off quickly. I un-plugged the phone from the charger.

"One new message. Zuko" I opened my phone, "Morning(:" I smiled but put my phone down. I need to get ready first.

I put on gray skinny jeans and a purple and blue plaid flannel shirt that had those "too long" sleeves, but that's why I liked them. I put my hair in a half pony tail and brushed my teeth.

I went down stairs, phone in hand, and got my loaded back pack and made toast. As I waited for it to be toasted, I texted Zuko back by saying, "Good morning" and hit send. I got a glass of orange juice as my toast popped up from the toaster, scaring me half to death. I giggled a little and buttered my toast.

It was only 7:06 when I started eating so I had time to relax for a bit. I said back comfortably in my chair when Sokka stumbled down the stairs.

"Good morning!" he said, texting, probably Suki.

"Morning," I said, grabbing my cup if juice. I drank some as he got a bowl of cereal. My phone vibrated so I opened it, it was from Zuko of course, "And how has your morning been?"

I typed, "Fine, you?" I finished up my toast and gulped down my orange juice. I got up and put my black converse on and leaned on the couch in the living room which was right there when you walked through the door. I didn't have any lunch because I thought I'd buy today. My phone vibrated again and I opened the text, "Pretty good…living with uncle makes everything so much easier on me. He's also offered me ride but I said no so I could ride with you(:" I smiled at my phone, "Aww you're so cheesy!" I sent back to him. I stood there as Sokka finished his breakfast. He swung his book bag over his shoulder, staring at his phone. He almost tripped and fell because of this. I laughed, "Who are you texting that makes it so important for you to almost trip and fall?"

"Suki of course!"

"Right, how did I not think of that?" I said, smiling. He didn't respond; his fingers were flying across the key board, probably texting Suki something mushy, gushy and lovey, dovey.

I checked my phone right as I got a text form Zuko, it said, "lol hey can I come over before the bus comes?" Thank god he asked. It was only 7:13.

"Yes! Please do!" I sent him.

About a minute or so later there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it and Zuko stood there smiling.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey." Zuko said, walking in. Sokka finally took his attention away from his phone, "Oh, hey Zuko."

Zuko just smiled and leaned on the couch next to me. I placed my hand on his and just looked ahead. We all stood in silence, well there was the sound of Sokka texting, until the bus came.

As Zuko and I sat down he pulled out his iPod and gave me a head phone while he put the other in his ear, "Here, I want you to listen to a song that makes me think of you."

I put the head phone in and he pushed play. It started with soft guitar playing for about 30 seconds then a guy began to sing.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you. Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you. I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come too _

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

Lots more of guitar playing, very calming.

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me _

I smiled. I liked this song right now and I thought it was adorable that this made him think of me. It was also very true.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew _

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew _

More soft guitar playing. This song was so calming and so very sweet.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I'm shining too _

_Because_

_Oh_

_Because I've fallen quite hard over you_

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

Aw, is this really how he felt about me?

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew _

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_All of the while_

_All of the while_

_All of the while it was you, you!_

He paused the music at the end and smiled at me, "Like it?"

"I loved it!" I exclaimed, "Is this all exactly how you feel about me?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Well then, it should be our song." I smiled.

"You know what? It should be." we smiled at each other. I leaned my head on his shoulder, putting the head phone back in, "Play it again, please." I said as he pushed play, replaying our song.

School had been pretty boring. I went to my normal classes and lunch and chorus. Well one interesting thing did happen. I was walking with a stack of texts books and my binder and planner when Azula walked by and slammed my books to the ground. Zuko had just left for his class and I was running late so nearly everyone was out of the halls. It was just me and Azula.

She stood there, one hand on her hip and she was smirking, just like Jet.

"Oops. Sorry, my hand must have slipped." She said, sarcastically. I glared at her as I put my book stack back in order. I stood up and began to walk away, "He's just lying. He wants no part of you! He's only trying to gain trust then get into your pants. Zu Zu is just like Jet. Why do you think he _wasted_ three years on Mai?"

I ignored Azula's calls and kept walking. Though I didn't believe her that was almost enough to bring a tear to my eye.

**A/N: Ughh Azula is a total Bitch -_- Lol but HELP HELP HELP! I NEED IDEAS I'M SO OUT OF THEM! :( i have like nothing for the next chapters! sorry! just help plz! **

**_ilovemisaki4ev: _One, we can hang out now! XD two, i know you can help me! plz do so! :D (To readers who don't know _ilovemisaki4ev _She's like my best friend in real life XD we hang out A LOT!)**

**Anyways, please give ideas! i can't really make it Katara gets prego but i can make Azula get prego but no one cares about that so...HELP, HELP, HELP! OH AND R&R TOO!**


	14. Not who you used to be

**A/N: Heey! It's good to be back with the writing sorry i took so long :( But anyways, yay new chapter! :D and Zuko is kind off OOC so don't yell at me beucause i already know this :\ oh and i FINALLY realized i could do this**

**

* * *

**

**And cuz i'm dumb it took my that long cuz i always wondered how people did that XD XD XD So anways you'll probably see those now. soooo...anyways read dis chapter (its rather short sowwie)and review oh! and i reached 100 pages in this story so i've written (with Fire and Ice too) 234? i think pages of fan fics! Be proud of me! :D**

Chapter 14: Not who you used to be

I couldn't get what Azula said out of my mind. She said it and I knew she was probably lying but Sokka said the same thing. What if Azula wasn't lying? She _is_ Zuko's sister. She probably knows more about him than I do. To be on the safe side, I went to talk to Zuko.

* * *

I walked into the Science class room and saw Zuko sitting there smiling in his chair, "Hi." he said cheerfully.

"Hey," I said kind of glum. He slightly frowned as I set my books on our two-person table. I got my extra note book, which I sometimes doodled, in and got a piece of paper. I took out my favorite blue pen and wrote, Hey, I need to talk to you about something.

I gave him the note and began writing the notes on the board. I saw him pick it up out of the corner of my eye and he took out his pencil, _No red pen today._ I thought. He shoved the note back over to me. I read it.

You're not breaking up with me are you? ): I noticed his hand writing was more straight and not as girl -ish as it used to be. I wrote down my reply as I thought this.

No, well. Sokka and Azula both told me you're only dating me for…you know sex. And that everything is a lie. I need to know if that's true…

Hell no! I'd NEVER do that to you! And I thought I told you I worked things out with Sokka! Plus why would you ever believe my bitch of a sister Azula? The ONLY reason I'm dating you is because I like you and I think your amazing. Not for sex or any other bull shit thing people tell you. Do you believe me?

I sighed in relief and looked at Zuko and said, "I believe you." we smiled at each other until Mr. Withers said, "Zuko! Katara! Stop talking back there and pay attention!" we both blushed and started at our notebooks and a few kids giggled. I picked up my pen and wrote down the notes. I was glad to have cleared this up with Zuko but this was no where near as bad as the stuff that was going to happen.

* * *

_(The next day)_

* * *

I sat in homeroom and talked to Suki a little here and there. I mostly blocked her off though. She just kept blabbing off about Sokka and I really didn't care. Maybe it was just that time this month…or maybe it was the fact that I felt like today wasn't going to be a good day.

Maybe I was right. I thought so as some gothic looking girl walked in the class room and stood next to the teacher, Mrs. Cheng.

"Everyone! This is Mai Whitman. She's new here! She moved all the way from California and is a Senior. Please be welcoming and help her with anything she needs." The girl just sighed and sat down.

Wait, didn't Zuko said he dated a girl named Mai for like three years? Yes, it had to be her because Azula said something about a Mai too! Wait…if this is Zuko's ex girlfriend…Oh no! She'll probably try to steal Zuko away! But I didn't even understand why he liked her.

I studied her as we got up after the bell rang. She wore her hair in pony tail and had straight, square shaped bangs that hung just above her bleak gray eyes. She wore all black too. Black shirt, black skinny's, black shoes, black gloves; Defiantly the gothic type.

At first I, again, wondered what Zuko saw in her but then I thought about how he liked wearing black and gray too. But why was she here?

I became even more stressed when I saw Mai and Azula walking together and talking and laughing. Probably laughing about how they'll ruin my life and get Zuko with Mai. I had to go to Math but I needed to find Zuko first.

* * *

I walked toward the English room when I found him.

"Zuko! I need to talk to you!" he walked over to me, confused, as everyone else filed into the classrooms.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I see Mai's moved here." I said irritated.

"Yeah…I know. It's nice to see her again. You should meet her you guys would probably get along."

"No Zuko, she's probably going to kill me!"

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Because! Isn't she like your girlfriend of three years?"

"Well yeah but she dumped me. She wants no part of me and I've accepted that and moved on to you." He said, getting closer.

"Yeah but I'm in no mood to have her plot with Azula and tear us apart!" I said.

"You're over reacting now come on, we're both late to class we should probably go to those." he said, slipping into the English classroom. I stood, mouth hung open, then stormed off. What was happening to the Zuko I had fallen in love with?

* * *

The day went on in a blur. I found myself falling behind in each class and the teachers have to shout my name three times to snap me out of my trances. I would just lightly blush as everyone stared at me and pick up my pencil and pretend to write my notes. But I wasn't writing notes I took out my extra notebook and sketched little pictures.

I drew Zuko and I together and that Mai girl in back round all mad. Then I drew me fighting Mai for Zuko and Zuko cheering me on in the backround…yes my fantasy drawings were silly but I just sort let my hand move across the page, not really caring what I drew.

I did this every class until the bell rang. At lunch, I slowly ate my food and stared at the table when Sokka asked, "Is something wrong? Katara? Katara!" I finally snapped out of it, "Huh? What? Oh, hey Sokka. I didn't notice you there." Sokka gave me a confused look as I looked around the table.

"Where's Zuko?" I asked, finally noticing he wasn't there.

"Oh he said he was going in for extra band practice or something." Sokka said, sipping at his small bottle of chocolate milk.

"He's in band?" I asked, quite surprised.

"Duh! He plays the guitar, where have you been?" Sokka said.

"Obviously not in band!" I snapped. Sokka shut up for the rest of lunch.

I went to chorus after lunch and tried my best at singing soprano parts that were impossibly high but my voice fell too low and quiet. Mrs. Winger excused me from chorus and had me go to the nurse when I told her I was just all off today and needed to lie down for a little bit.

I told the nurse the same thing and laid down on the flat blue beds that inclined where your laid your head. I took several deep breaths and thought hard about this whole situation with Zuko. I just didn't understand why he was acting that way.

He had always been talking about how he liked me so much and bam! When Mai comes he's like a totally different guy…But maybe I _was_ over-reacting…I decided I'd talk to him after school. I sat up and the nurse noticed the movement, "Feeling better?" she asked. Nodded as she looked at the clock, "Well school's almost over…Why don't you go get your stuff and wait here till its over." She smiled a me.

"Ok!" I said, leaving the room. I found the blue stair case and ran upstairs. I found my wave printed locker and opened it and got my book bag and books. It was then I realized I had no idea what our home work was…crap. I guess I was forced to take the lower grade. I put random books along with my drawing notebook and planner in my book bag, slammed my locker shut and headed back down the blue stairs.

I got back to the nurses office and sat on the blue bed, watching the clock. I was anxious to talk to Zuko but I knew I had to.

At 10 grueling minutes the final bell rang. I got up and went to the gray stair case. First, I had to tell Sokka I'd probably go to Zuko's and I'd text him if I wasn't. He didn't care, one because Zuko lived next door and also because he was looking for Suki. Seeing that he wasn't apart of this conversation I said, "Ok bye." and ran down the stairs. I had to catch Zuko before he left.

I nearly had a heart attack when I ran into someone, making us both fall down.

"Sorry I-" I stopped talking as I saw the person I knocked over; Jet. I sat, frozen, on the floor, eyes wide and heart thumping as Jet got up with a mean looking scowl on his face.

I expected him to yell at me but he just looked at me then speed walked away. I would have been confused and tried to figure this strange moment out but I was running out of time.

I ran down the halls and finally made it out the door and saw that Zuko's car was still there, "Yes!" I said to myself. I ran down to where his car was and exclaimed, "Zuko I need to talk to you…" I trailed of and completely stopped walking and stared in disbelief.

What was Mai doing in Zuko's car?

**A/N: tsk tsk tsk Zuko :p i bet you all though he was making out with her or something BUT YOU WERE WRONG! :D (thank god) but ugh Mai's back here? how annoying right? and what was up with Jet? And why am i asking these questions when i know the answers? Idk**

**But anyways, we're starting school in like 6 days soooooooo it sucks and updates will prolly be long i'm sorry :( but i will try to type like everynight and shizz so hang in there and stick by meh please mmkay? **

**Oh and don't forget to review! :D**


	15. Halloween Dance?

**A/N: Yay! I updated fairly quickly! :DD But next chapter is gonna be REALLY intense and i think i'm gonna end this in a couple chapters...cuz idk where else to go with this story :p but i think it will be an ok ending but no sequels! i have to get started on my fire and ice sequel for all those other fans (and some of you who read both) so...yeah prolly end chapter 17 or 18...mmkay? READ!**

Chapter 15: Halloween dance?

I finally got the energy to move my legs and found myself sprinting to Zuko's car. I was there within seconds. Zuko was about to get in the car, as Mai sat in passenger seat, and stopped as he noticed me.

"Katara what are you doing?" he asked as I took several deep breaths. I pushed myself a little too hard.

"I wanted…to talk to you…but what is Mai…doing in your car?" I said between breaths.

"Oh…she was just going to come see the new house and we were just going to share a cup of tea with Uncle….you want to come with us?" I pondered this for a moment. I could get to talk to Zuko…and Mai couldn't possibly try to steal Zuko away from me…I guess I would have to…

"Yes, I would like to come with you." I said, opening the back seat door. I climbed in and sat with my arms crossed as Zuko got in his seat. He started the engine and drove out of the school parking lot, getting stuck behind the massive line of cars.

I just stared towards the floor as Mai turned to me.

"May I ask who you are?" She asked.

"I'm Katara." I smiled, "Zuko's _girlfriend._" I said, loosing my smile and slightly glaring at her.

"Oh." she said, as she turned back around, staring out the windshield.

When we finally got out of the parking lot and on the road Mai said to Zuko, "So…you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend…she's pretty…I'm glad you found someone else." I think I saw Mai actually smile. _Hmm…maybe she's not as bad I thought she was…_I thought to myself. Zuko looked at her and smiled, "Yeah…" he said happily. It felt weird that they were talking about me like I wasn't there but I still lightly blushed and smiled.

We all sat in silence for the rest of the ride until we got to Zuko's new house. We walked up the little stone pathway and entered into the house.

"Uncle! I'm home!" Zuko called, setting his book bag by the door. Zuko's Uncle, Iroh, came out smiling.

"Hello Zuko! And Katara it's good to see you and who's this?" Iroh said, trying to get a good look at Mai, "M, Mai? What are you doing here?" Iroh said, loosing his cheery tone.

"Oh I just moved here and thought I could catch up with Zuko, if that's ok." She said, in a rude tone. Iroh slightly glared at her but then got his happy smile back, "Who wants some tea?" he asked. We all raised our hands as a signal that we wanted tea. We went into the kitchen which had a bar with four stools and turned into a counter with the stove in fridge and cupboards above. They even had a sky widow letting the sun shine right on the bar where we sat.

The tea on the stove whistled and Iroh removed it and poured four cups. He gave one to Zuko, who sat in between Mai and I and then one to me and Mai and set his down next to me.

We all took a sip and Mai asked, "So how long have you guys been together?" Zuko and I lightly blushed as we looked at each other, "Oh…a couple of weeks…?" Zuko said towards me I nodded, "Yeah something like that." I said sipping my tea.

We all sat in silence for a few moments when Zuko broke the silence, "Oh yeah…I heard there having like a Halloween dance this year or something."

"Is it like a costume dance?" Mai asked.

"Yeah you guys want to know the stupid part?"

"What?" Mai and I asked.

"It's not on the 31st…its like the 22nd or something." I gave him a confused look.

"That's weird…" Mai said.

"Yeah but its probably because Halloween is a Sunday a 'school night'" Zuko said in a mocking voice.

"But why not the 29th? That's a Friday." I pointed out.

"I don't know…the school is weird…" Zuko said, finishing his tea.

"No kidding." I said, finishing mine too.

"Oh yeah, Katara. You said you wanted to talk to me?" Zuko asked. Oh yeah…I had completely forgotten about that…I guess I don't have to worry now… Zuko was back to his old self.

"Oh yeah…um…it's just that…well never mind it was stupid anyway." I said.

"I'm sure it wasn't stupid just tell me."

"Well I'd rather not talk about it with everyone around…" I said quietly enough so only Zuko could hear. He was a little surprised but turned to Mai, "Uh, Mai, it was nice talking to you but I think you should go now…because I have to talk to Katara. I'll drive you home." Mai looked a little irritated but reluctantly nodded and she walked towards the door.

"Listen, I'll drive her home and meet you at that place behind your house." I smiled that hew remembered the place and wanted to talk to me there.

"Ok." I said, nodding.

"Go there as soon as I leave ok?" I kissed me on the cheek, "See you."

As he and Mai walked out I turned to Iroh, "Um…I'm just going to go…thank you for the tea." I smiled.

"Your welcome," he smiled back, but then he turned serious, "But listen: Mai is very sneaky and I can tell she wants Zuko back. But it was more than a break up with those two. She's brutal and you have to watch out for her. You're a very nice, pretty young lady and I don't want nephew to loose you get hurt again." I nodded, and became nervous of what this meant.

"Um yeah thanks…I have to go…bye." I said, nervously, running out the door.

I'll have to talk to Zuko about this as well, but first I needed to get to our special place.

* * *

I sat on the edge of the pool where the waterfall water flowed in. I kicked my feet as I stared at the water and thought hard about what Iroh has said. I knew Mai was up to no good! But what kind of person would I be to rip Zuko away from one of his friends? But if I didn't Mai would steal him…

Ugh! It was so hard! Well, I knew I could trust Zuko but who knows what Mai would force him to do.

When I was on the brink of madness, I heard a twig snap. After, I stood up and looked around then spotted Zuko in the distance. I let the breath I had been holding out and sat back down and waited till he made his way toward me. He sat next me and asked, "So what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked. I could feel his eyes looking down on my as I stared into the water.

"Well, I'm worried Mai will steel you away and before you ask questions," Zuko shut his mouth as he was going to say something, "Your Uncle warned me about her after you left the house. I totally trust you but I'm sorry, I just can't trust Mai!" I looked at Zuko and he stared intently into the water below. After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke, "Yeah…Mai gets really jealous but trust me, if she tries anything I'll just politely deny and if she goes crazy I'll just leave. Believe me, she can't make me do anything. But I'm still not sure if you're right, because she's being really nice…so I hope its ok with you if I still hang out with her."

"Oh yeah of course! I mean, who would I be if I made you dump all of your lady friends? I'm just afraid she'll tear us apart." I placed my hand on his as I said that last sentence. We smiled at each other till he said, "So about the dance….we going together?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"But what do we dress up as? It's a costume dance." He asked. I taped my chin with my finger as I thought about it.

"How about you're a vampire and I'm your human victim?" I suggested.

"Hmm…I suppose that could work…but I don't want to wear those stupid rubber fake teeth."

"You don't have to. You buy fake fangs and mold the glue to your teeth so it looks like your real teeth."

"Ew. Why would I wanna glue them to my teeth? That sounds so repulsive!" Zuko said disgusted. My head hung low from his stubbornness.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll just buy them and I'll be the vampire!" I exclaimed.

"No, no. I'll do it just get it and help me with it….please?" I pretended to be mad but my frown quickly turned into a smile, "Of course I'll help you!" I said wrapping my arms around him, knocking us both over.

As he lay on the ground I supported myself with my hands on the ground and my arms straight. I smiled down at him as he smiled at me. He got up, supporting his weight on his elbows, and leaned closer to me. I too, leaned in and we shared a small yet soft kiss.

**Eh...the ending is Ok :p but next one is skipping to the day of the dance k? :) Oh also, i'll be switching come POV's like general ones cuz i kind of have to . so sit tight cuz school has started so i own't have too much time to type . hang in there though! :D**


	16. The dance

**A/N: Yes! I updated quickly! Nope, this chapter isn't that long. But shit goes dooooooooowwwwwnnn.! You're gonna be mad at me in the end though :( Sowwy a writer's gotta do what a writters gotta do.**

Chapter 16: The dance.

_(October 22nd)_

I fluffed my brown hair one more time to make sure it was nice and poofy as it flowed down my back, pulled back to the side, making sure my neck was showing. I applied the midnight colored eye shadow to my bright blue eyes and put on my blood red lipstick. I smoothed out my long, flowing, strapless, dark purple dress which reveled most of my right leg by having a big opening in the side, showing off my black heels.

I had to say, if I didn't have fake bite marks on my neck, which I made extremely noticeable, and small fake fangs, as if they were just starting to sprout, I'd look like I was going to prom or something! But I wasn't, I was Zuko's human victim of his vampire like thirst. Though this wasn't true, it was fun to pretend.

I made sure I looked perfect when I felt my phone vibrate in my black and purple checkered purse. I pulled it out and had a text from Zuko, "Im here!" It said. I was about to leave my room when Sokka burst in shouting, "Zuko's here!"

"I know!" I said, pushing him aside. He wore a full body suit that was made to look like a skeleton. I was also pretty sure it glowed in the dark.

I speed walked down the stairs and opened the door with a huge smile on my face. There, Zuko stood with his legs crossed at the ankles. He wore a black suit with white fancy gloves and a long flowing cape. He wore a black top hat with his hair all parted to the left. He then flashed a smile reveling his faux fangs.

"Oh yeah! The gloves!" I had forgotten about mine. I pulled the dark purple gloves, which went to my elbows, and slipped them on my arms. I ginned at Zuko, showing my faux fangs as well.

"You look beautiful." he said, kissing my cheek softly. We heard dad clear his throat behind us and we quickly turned around to see that he was holding a camera.

"Take some pics before you go?" Dad asked.

"Sure!" Zuko and I said in harmony. We posed, Zuko's arm was around me and we flashed our pointy teeth as the camera flashed in our eyes.

"Alright then." Dad said looking at the picture, "You two have fun and make sure you're back by midnight. You hear me?" Dad said firmly. "Yes Dad, we hear you." I said, slightly rolling my eyes. We walked down the path to Zuko's car, "Be safe! Love you!" He called.

"Love you too!" I called back.

Zuko opened the door for me and I climbed in. He shut the door and then got in the drivers seat. He started the engine, "Ready?" he asked.

"Lets go!" I exclaimed, and we drove off.

* * *

I walked into the gym with a shocked expression. I had to say they outdid themselves. Fake bats hung from the ceilings, real jack-o-lanters circled the room in all different sizes. They also had fake skeletons around the room and fake leaves all over the floor and small dirt piles with fake grave stones. The lighting consisted of many black lights and dim orange ones and those colorful disco balls. I had to say, it all made it feel like Halloween.

Zuko and I walked over to the few tables they had, next to the punch table, which said "Happy Halloween!" across the table, and he took over his jacket and I hid my purse underneath it. I also took off my shoes. No way I was dancing with _those _things on the dance floor.

Zuko took my hand as we headed to the dance floor. We danced to the first few fast upbeat songs until we accidentally danced into Toph and Aang.

"Oh sorry." I said giggling.

"Oh, hey guys!" Aang said cheerfully, "Enjoying the dance?"

"Yep!" I said, happily.

"So what are you guys supposed to be?" Aang asked.

"Oh I'm a vampire and Katara is my victim." Zuko showed his fake teeth and put his mouth near my fake bite marks making a vampire hissing sound.

"Nice!" Aang exclaimed, "I was gonna dress up but-"

"Halloween dances are stupid and we shouldn't have humiliate ourselves. I don't want to dress up for a dance just give me my god damn candy and let me go home." Toph interrupted Aang. Aang just laughed, "Yeah what she said." He said.

Then, the best song ever started playing, "Ok we're going to slow it down a little bit. Gentlemen find that special Lady and have a slow dance to _Falling in love at a coffee shop._" The DJ announced. Zuko and I grinned at each other, exposing our vampire teeth.

We got real close and he held me at my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We swayed back and forth, as I stared into his beautiful golden eyes. I then spotted Sokka's glowing skeleton suit and he was holding another skeleton, must be Suki. He saw me and smiled and I smiled back. I also saw Toph and Aang, looking adorable.

Toph stood and Aang's feet and held herself tight to him and he held her too, swayed back and forth, making it easy for her to dance since she was blind.

As far as I could see, everyone was happy and having an amazing time. I even noticed Mai in the distance, about 20 feet away from us. She was actually smiling at us. _Maybe she really is happy for us,_ I thought. And as far as I could see, everyone was happy.

Zuko even began humming the tune to the- our song. I rested my head on his shoulders and we closed our eyes and turned in a half circle.

Then I thought I heard a clicking sound of some sort and then someone was rushing off the dance floor, but I ignored it. Probably someone really having to pee. But then as I felt the presence of someone near us and then I heard a loud _BANG! _And a body dropped to the floor and everyone screamed in horror.

"SOMEONE'S BEEN SHOT!" A girl screeched.

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAH CLIFF HANGER :D :D XD i'm so evil :) But if i get lots of reviews really quick i can post faster! :D and i'm actually more not lazy about this when i'm IN school...weird...anyways REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Time to Dance

**A/N: Ah! I couldn't resist keeping you guys from reading so heres the next chapter :p i spent like a few hours straight typing soooooo. Oh this is another song chapter its _Time to dance _by Panic!at the Disco. (I f-ing LOVE them!) any ways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read the song lyrics! They go along with the chapter SO well and it fits perfect so read the lyrics too! But listing to the song along with the chapter won't work cuz the lyrics are really spaced apart :p but lots of CRAZY stuff happens so make sure you're awake! (Oh and its general POV i can't do it with just Katara)O****h btw you were all wrong about Mai ;D**

Chapter 17: Time to Dance.

_(General POV)_

_Well she's not bleeding on the ball room floor,_

_Just for the attention_

'_Cause that's just ridiculous…ly odd._

Every stared at the vampire couple in shock as the kids rushed in to see what happened. That girl just laid on the floor, bleeding from the stomach. Blood came from her mouth too as her stomach retracted the blood that entered inside.

As another body fell on its knees everyone nearly had a heart attack. But this boy hadn't been shot. He was grieving. This boy was Zuko, and his eyes clouded with tears as he saw Mai dying on the floor.

_(Flash back)_

_Well she is sure going to get it._

_Here's the setting._

_Fashion magazines line the walls now_

_The lines line the bullet holes._

"Do it again!" Azula screamed in Jet's ear. He shot four more holes in the magazine posters Azula put in Zuko's old room as target practice. Zuko didn't have magazines on his walls but Azula put ones up of Justin Beiber, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, The Jonas Brothers, every child celebrity she hates; every single one.

As Jet shot the pictures of the child stars and singers Azula got angrier.

_Have some composure!_

_Where is you posture?_

_Oh no, no!_

_You're pulling the trigger,_

_Pulling the trigger,_

_All wrong._

_Have some composure!_

_Where is you posture?_

_Oh no, no!_

_You're pulling the trigger,_

_Pulling the trigger,_

_All wrong._

"You are doing this all wrong!" She shouted at him.

"You have no posture!" Azula said, straightening out Jet's back, "You face looks way to nervous! Compose yourself! Do you want to look scared shitless when you shoot them?"

"No." Jet grunted.

_Give me envy._

_Give me malice._

_Give me your attention._

_Give me envy._

_Give me malice._

_Baby, give me a break!_

"Then get it right this time!" Azula shouted.

"Give me break babe!" Jet shouted

"I want him dead and to be the envy of everyone! Do it! Or else!" Azula shouted, forming a blue flame in the palm of her hand.

He composed himself, stood straight and pointed the gun at the Justin Beiber and shot the gun. _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Four hits to the face. Azula smiled a triumphant smile, "Just remember, only one shot, and to the stomach. That way, he will suffer." Azula had a wicked grin as Jet stared at her. He knew it was wrong, but something felt somewhat right about this, but he was beginning to doubt this.

_(Later)_

_When I say "Shotgun!"_

_You say "Wedding!"_

"_Shotgun!" "Wedding!"_

"_Shotgun!" "Wedding!"_

Azula stared at the most horrible thing that seemed to not bother her at all.

"Jet! Get in here!" She shouted from the bathroom. Jet walked in and she shoved the pregnancy test in his face. The pink plus sign seemed to laugh right in Jet's face.

He stared at it for a few minutes then simply said, "Can you say 'Shotgun Wedding'?" He said sarcastically.

"Can you say 'Abortion'?" Azula said, dead serious.

"An abortion?" Jet exclaimed.

"Well yes dumb, dumb. We have to leave, you going to murder someone for god's sake! And I don't want to worry about a fuckin' baby! And I'd rather not have a child at all. There annoying a waste of time." Azula simply said, leaving the bathroom, "Plus we don't have time to raise a child. We have to be on the move if we are running away from what _you're _going to do." She said, picking up a magazine and flipping threw the pages.

Jet stood in the door way, _Maybe it will just be you running away…_He thought.

_(End flashback)_

_Well she didn't chose this role._

_But she'll play and make it sincere._

_You cry, You cry._

_(Give me a break)._

_But they believe it from the tears._

_And the teeth right down to the blood._

_At her feet._

_Boys will be boys._

_Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aborigine dreams._

_(Give me a break)._

Katara stared in horror as the blood leaked from Mai's body and pooled at her feet. Screaming, Katara jumped away from the blood, falling over. She couldn't help but begin to cry. The tears flowed for many reasons: Mai was dying, probably already dead; Zuko was crying over her dead body, probably because he still love Mai, which hurt Katara, not because she was jealous, but because Zuko was also suffering right now; and she was afraid of getting shot too.

If Mai ran in front of them, then that's probably who was supposed to die. Zuko or Katara. Katara looked franticly for the killer when she saw Jet still holding up the gun, shaking and looking extremely scared.

_Have some composure!_

_Where is you posture?_

_Oh no, no!_

_You're pulling the trigger,_

_Pulling the trigger,_

_All wrong._

_Have some composure!_

_Where is you posture?_

_Oh no, no!_

_You're pulling the trigger,_

_Pulling the trigger,_

_All wrong._

"You did it all wrong!" Azula shouted quietly in Jet's ear, "Your back wasn't straight and you face was not composed and you're still holding up the gun!" She said, making him put it back in his coat pocket, "and worst off all; you missed!" She hissed.

Jet ignored her and looked up at the dying girl on the dance floor.

_Come on this is screaming, "Photo op." op…_

_Come on._

_Come on._

_This is screaming._

_This is screaming._

_This is screaming._

"_Photo op."_

Everyone's thoughts an actions happened within second because this was when everyone began screaming. Kids stirred in the gym trying to get out of there.

"I don't wanna die!" They shouted, "Call 911!" Another screamed, staring at the blood on the dance floor.**(ilovemisaki4ev! Blood on the dance floor! :D the band?)**

Finally, a chaperone showed up, but this one didn't have a strong stomach. The woman saw Mai's dying body and puked all over the floor, "Oh dear god!" She shouted, "Call 911!" She yelled to another chaperone. The other chaperone, a random guy, took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

Zuko kneeled over Mai. The blood that kept gushing out pooled around his knees. Staining his black pants but he didn't care. He would probably burn the outfit in an attempt to forget this memory.

He let the tears fall from his face. Mai was his first love. He dated her for three years until she brutally dumped him. Though he still loved her but he couldn't get that girl with blue eyes out of his mind even though he was grieving over Mai.

"Katara?" he croaked. He needed to know if she was ok. Once he spotted her a few feet away, frozen in horror, he crawled over to her.

"Katara?" He asked. She finally looked at him as her makeup stained eyes got moist again. She stared at him wide eyed then embraced him.

Though Katara didn't know Mai well she cried excessively; For Zuko. After staining Zuko's shirt with tears and making Katara's shoulder moist with his tears, they turned to Mai.

Making their way over to her, ignoring the blood everywhere, Zuko placed at hand on her shoulder, "Mai?" his voice cracked, "Mai? Mai!" He shook her. She opened her eyes but they were faint.

"Zu…ko?" She managed to get out.

"Mai!" He exclaimed. She opened her mouth to say something she ended up coughing up blood. Zuko and Katara flinched but still stayed close.

"Zu…ko…Jet…shoot…you…and…I think…Ka…tara. But…I wanted you two-" More blood came from her mouth, "have a…happy realtion- realtion…ship…" She turned her head to the side and coughed up more blood. Tears began to escape her fading eyes and she managed to cry out, "It hurts!"

Katara was so out of it she forgot she could heal so she ran as fast as she could to find water somewhere. As she left, Zuko glared at Jet. He was mad for two reasons: He killed the girl he loved, Mai, and he was probably going to kill the girl he was in love with, Katara.

"You mother fucker!" Zuko screamed running towards Jet.

_Boys will be boys, baby._

_Boys will be boys._

Zuko tackled Jet to the ground and punched him repeatedly in the face.

"Get off him!" Azula ripped Zuko away from Jet. Jet whipped the blood off his face as Jet reached for the gun.

_Boys will be boys, baby._

_Boys will boys._

_Give me envy._

Azula held Zuko so he couldn't break free and envied Jet for he got to do the unspeakable to Zuko. She never saw Zuko as brother, more like an enemy and would love to be in Jet's shoes. She never knew why she hated Zuko, but she did.

Zuko's eyes widened. Why wasn't anyone coming to stop Jet? So this was it? Jet was just going to shoot Zuko? _This can't be happening. _Zuko kept thinking over and over.

Jet loaded the gun and had it ready to shoot.

_Give me malice._

_Give me your attention._

_Give me envy._

_Give me malice._

_Baby, give me a break._

_When I say "Shot gun!"_

_You say "Wedding!"_

"_Shotgun!" "Wedding!"_

"_Shotgun!" "Wedding!"_

Jet composed him self and had his back straight and put his finger on the trigger.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Azula ordered. Katara finally made it back with water as she heard Jet say, "Gladly."

_Boys will be boys. _

_Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys._

"No Jet don't!" Katara pleaded. _BANG! _The gun shot echoed through the now empty gym.

Katara stood in shock, her mouth dropped open as Azula fell to the floor, releasing Zuko, who was completely fine. Zuko backed away to where Katara was.

_No shotgun weddings with that bitch. _Jet thought _No one will pay attention to her now and no one will Envy her anymore, _He thought.

Jet smiled as the sirens wailed outside and he dropped the gun. Katara passed out from all the shock as Zuko caught her.

"Why?" He asked, "Why?"

"Well you see, Azula wanted me to shoot you. Just you. But then she decided that I should kill you both, since we both hated you. But lately, I've realized I never hated you, or Katara. I envied you because you got to be with Katara. I still love her a lot. I didn't want to kill you but if I didn't, I'd get burned to death. Being afraid for my life, I went to go shoot, but Mai spotted me and took a bullet for you."

"Realizing how awful it is to take another's life I knew I had to put a stop to this. Yes, I took another life, Azula's. I understand how much you hate me and since I'll probably be on death row, I've thought of suicide many times in the past few days," Jet said picking the gun up. He loaded it and pointed it to his head, smiling a genuine smile, "The world needs to be ridden of bad people. I'm a bad a person and I shouldn't be in this world."

_Boys will boys_

_Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aborigine dreams._

"Jet, this isn't the right thing. Don't do this. It will hurt Katara." Zuko said, holding her tight. Jet lowered the gun and walked over to him. He smiled and touched Katara's face, "I'm only going to hurt her more by existing in this life. I will go to hell, but I hope you and Katara live happily in heaven." Jet said, backing away point the gun to his head grinning, "Bye."

"Jet don't-!" Zuko shouted. _BANG! _For the third and final time, another body fell to the floor. Katara woke up from passing out, "What happened?" She asked. Zuko let go of her and ran over to Jet, ignoring her. Katara followed.

They stared down at Jet's dead body. The hole in his head gushed blood and he still had a smile on his face.

Katara gasped, back away, falling to the floor.

"Jet…" she whispered, as silent tears fell from her face.

Finally, paramedics and police men burst through the door. The paramedics got Mai on the gurney, not knowing her bleak eyes had rolled in the back of her head, finally dying. The examined Azula who had a shocked look on her face and had a bullet hole right in between her eyes. And finally Jet, who had the same thing, but was smiling even though he was dead.

"What happened here?" the officer demanded. Zuko had some how composed himself but few tears did escaped, "Well sir, Jet the boy who is dead, tried to shoot me but Mai, the girl on the gurney, blocked the shoot, getting hit in the stomach. Azula, my sister," he took a deep breath, "Tried to hold me while Jet shot me but he shot her instead and then, a few moments ago, he killed himself. He said it was best for the world or something." the police man had a shocked expression as he watched Katara ball her eyes out and as Zuko consulted her, beginning to do the same.

Another police man came and asked what happened, "I'll tell you later but first let's get these kids out of here…they experienced the unspeakable 2, 3 times." the police man shook is head and lead Zuko and Katara out of the gym.

They both walked as if they were zombies. Katara was in shock because this is the fourth person she had seen die in her life. Well she saw Jet dead, Azula and Mai die, and then her mother. She would have lots of night mares.

Zuko just had witnessed his sister and first love and Jet get killed, all by Jet. He hated his sister and Jet, but not that much. After that speech, Zuko felt very sorry for Jet and wanted him alive and walking with them. Zuko would be in this same trance as when his mother disappeared.

But Zuko and Katara would be in this together, not matter how much pain they felt.

* * *

**A/N: Rememer when you all Hated Jet and wanted him to die?**

**Don't you feel like a horrible person now?**

**If you don't then you're sort of heartless.**

**The point was that Jet can be a bad person but he's good too.**

**Oh and you probably all were about to cry because you thought Zuko was gonna die! But he didn't! :D Trust me though, i'd NEVER make Zuko die...anyways this would actually make a good ending but i'll make maybe a chapter and epilogue or something...like when they recover and the funerals and stuff...**

**Oh i hope you all kind of got why i put "boys will be boys" where i did...also i hope you look up this song if you were interested in the lyrics, its a good song. **

**Anyways Review. EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW _EVERYONE'S _OPINION OF THIS CHAPIE!**

**Peace~**


	18. Insane Asylum

**A/N: So sorry i took so long . But i think this is gonna be the last chapter and i never told you guys this but if you didn't know i DON'T own Avatar sooooooooo...yeahh. READ!**

Chapter 18: The Insane Asylum

I woke in a haze. I tried to open my eyes but the room was so bright I squeezed them shut. I tried to open them again but opening them slightly. I needed to know where I was because the last thing I could remember was slow dancing with Zuko. _What happened?_

I tried to pry away through my thoughts but nothing would come up. I knew something bad happened because when my vision came clear, I was in a giant white padded room. What, did I go crazy at the dance so they sent me to _this _place? Well I wasn't in a straight jacket so It couldn't be that bad…

Another clue I had that something bad happened was that I felt empty inside. Was I dead? No, that can't be right because I'd be sitting on a cloud, not a padded floor.

I slowly rose the floor and cautiously looked around when I noticed a curled up figure in the corner. He had dark hair, but wore a white outfit that blended with the wall. I looked down at myself as I noticed I had the same white attire.

I walked towards the man as he banged his head against the wall, unlike me, he had a straight jacket on.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice very raspy, "Are you ok?" I asked. The man turned around making me realize it was Zuko. I gasped as I saw the black circles beneath his eyes, which were red from crying. It was then I noticed mine felt as if I baled my eyes out. _What HAPPENED?_ I asked myself again.

Zuko stared at me with wild eyes, "Katara? You're awake!" He croaked.

I crouched down to his level and put a hand on his shoulder, "Zuko, what happened? And why are we in the nut house?" I barley said. My throat was dry and sore, as if I had been screaming.

"What happened?" He asked, "What happened?" He repeated, "I'll tell you what happened!" He laughed, "Mai, Azula and Jet are dead! Jet shot the girls them himself! That's what happened!" He exclaimed, "My sister, my old love and your old love! All dead! In the morgue! Going to buried deep in the ground! Perfect! Isn't it perfect?" he asked.

But all's I could do is let my hand drop from his shoulder and start to cry. Jet was…_dead? _I knew I dumped him, but the hurt was so deep. Why did he kill himself? Why? I asked myself, _Why?_

After several minutes, perhaps it was hours, of me crying and Zuko laughing like mad man he finally stopped and got serious, "You don't remember do you?"

"Of course I don't remember!" I shouted, "Why do you think I asked?" I glared at Zuko till I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said right after, "I didn't mean to- I'm sorry." He turned away, "…How much _do _you remember?"

I thought about it for a moment. I knew I was dancing with Zuko, and I knew who Zuko was but why would I be slow dancing with him?

"Uh, I remember slow dancing with you but why was I? Are we dating?" Obviously that wasn't right answer because Zuko immediately began to cry. He turned away and whispered, "I can't believe you don't remember…" he sniffled. I felt bad and felt that I need to do something. I crawled over to him, "Tell me about…us…? Were we dating? For how long? I'm sorry I don't remember us being together, Zuko, but I do know who you are." I smiled at him but he didn't seem to feel better. He just sniffled and said, "Well, after knowing you for a few days and fighting Jet-"

"Oh yes I remember that!" I cut him off, "I remember you fought Jet and him getting arrested but then he got bailed out by your sister…but after that I don't remember…well anything!" I exclaimed. He seemed to feel a little better but he continued in a sad tone, "Well, after that we started dating and we shared our first kiss and a beautiful place you discovered after your mothers death…I was so happy then when Mai came along I was a little confused but I knew you were the right choice…" A smile creeped on his lips as he stared at the wall just a foot away but the way he looked at it seemed a 1000 miles away. But he just kept talking as I kept listening, "Then when we knew about the dance we obviously decided to go together. It was a costume dance so you were a 'human' and I was a vampire…well I had just 'bitten' you and you 'turned into one.' It was our little thing and then we shared the sweetest slow dance to our song, _Falling in love at a coffee shop. _But then, there was a gun shot and Mai fell to the floor for she took a bullet for us…Jet was going to shoot us but she saved us and now…I'll never see her again." a tear fell from his scared eye and he took a deep breath.

"Then after some crazy stuff he ended up shooting my sister who held me and ordered Jet to kill _me. _But he didn't and you fainted so he told me you, and the world, would be better off without him, so he shot himself." he shuddered as my bottom lip quivered.

"Then the police and Ambulances came and took us away and put us in here. I'm in a straight jacket because I went _insane _after wards. I don't take death well…you on the other hand." He turned to me and studied me, "You just kind of fell into a peaceful sleep as if nothing ever happened…That's why you don't have this god damn thing on." He looked down at his special jacket, "Yet they still put you in here in case you remember everything…" He still stared at me, probably wondering how I was still sane. Well wasn't exactly. I clearly had some case of amnesia, which really sucked 'cause I obviously had this awesome relationship with this really cute guy and I couldn't even remember it!

This, by itself, made me want to bang my head against the wall but I restrained myself. I still couldn't get over that Jet was…that he was…_dead_. I just couldn't believe it. How could this be? And because _I _would be better off without him? Well, he was an asshole to me but he didn't need to die! I wish someone would come tell me with wasn't true. I wish I could wake up from this night mare. But I was wide awake. I could feel it by the dry, stinging feeling in my eyes.

But as if God were there answering my prayers, the door in our soft confinement place opened. A nice looking, about 30 years old, woman in a white nurse outfit and red hair pulled back into a low pony tail entered. She spoke in a mature yet kind voice, "Katara, Zuko, you have visitors." She smiled at us like she was very happy to see us insane people. She opened the door wider and Dad, Sokka, and Suki rushed in.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted tackling me further to the ground in a bone crushing bear hug, "Are you ok?" He asked, pulling away to look at me.

"Please, please! Don't crowd her!" The red headed woman said, prying Sokka off of me, "She's in an unstable state. Why do you think I didn't let all six of you go in at once?" The woman said, glaring at Sokka.

"Sorry," Suki and Dad whispered. Dad lowed himself to my level, his eyes full of pity and sadness yet he forced a smile, "Hey Katara." he said in the happiest tone he could make, "How you doing?" I stared at them like they were crazy even though I was the insane one. They all had big smiles but their eyes screamed sadness and pity for me. All's I could think of to say was, "I've had better days." They all laughed, as I looked at Zuko who sat sullenly in the corner, "Have you guys met Zuko?" I asked. They all laughed again, "I'm serious…" I said, because I was. Sokka's mouth dropped, "Katara? Have you forgotten that Zuko's your…you know…boyfriend?" Suki asked.

"Yes! She has!" Zuko yelled from the corner. Their attention directed to him. I felt like an awful person for not remembering but what could I do? They all looked from Zuko to me, from Zuko to me, for like 2 minutes, trying to figure this out. Finally my Dad spoke, "Well Katara, we know you've been through a lot but do you want to come home?" My father asked, I wasn't sure by his tone if he wanted me to say yes, or no.

"Um, I don't know. You aren't going to leave Zuko behind are you?" I asked, Zuko turned to look at me, his eyes full of hope, "I don't remember our relationship…yet…but I obviously like him right? I can't just leave him here!" At first Zuko looked like he and lost all hope but then I saw a glint of it in his eyes. My Dad pondered this and then said, "Well whenever you want to come home I will be here in a heartbeat and I will bring you home and get you whatever you want!" He said, smiling. I smiled too. I got up on my wobbly legs and hugged the three of them.

They were about to leave till I said, "Wait!" they all turned, "When are the calling hours of the three? I want to go to all of them, and the funerals, everything." They all seemed shocked but my Dad agreed, "Ok, there this weekend, Friday, for Mai, Saturday for Azula, and Sunday for Jet. And all of the school is going to be there so yes, I will come get you."

"Ok thanks." I said. They left the room but moments later the door opened again.

Toph, Aang and Iroh came in.

"Zuko!" Iroh exclaimed, hugging Zuko in his straight jacket. Aang ran over to me and hugged me, "Katara! We're so glad you're ok!" Aang exclaimed as Toph just stood there staring at the wall above me.

"Yeah." Toph said, crossing her arms, "We were afraid you'd go insane and kill yourself or something and Zuko would try to calm you down but no I can 'see' it's the other way around…sort of." I could tell Toph added that last part to make me feel better. I didn't like that.

"What do you mean?" I asked skeptically.

"I'm just saying he seems to be pretty out there. I mean look at him!" She exclaimed. Aang and I looked at Iroh embracing the rocking boy in the corner with his head on his knees.

For a split second I wondered how Toph knew but then I remembered when you're nervous or scared, it sends off strange vibrations. Being an blind earth bender and knowing where you stand _and _knowing if your lying may be bad enough but it was like she could read emotions too!

Aang looked back down at me and must've saw the worried expression on my face.

"Katara, Zuko isn't going crazy _only _because of the death…is he?" Aang asked. I sighed.

"You're right, Aang. That isn't the only reason. He's acting this way because…because…I can't seem to remember ever having a relationship with him…Every time I look at him I feel an attraction and I want to be with him but I guess I already am…" I trailed off.

"So why is he so upset?" Toph asked, "If you like him it shouldn't be a problem!" Toph exclaimed. I got annoyed, "Because, Toph! Don't you think I'd like to remember the times I had with him? He's obviously upset that I don't remember so we must have had something _really _special when we were together!" I shouted. Zuko and Iroh were now watching us, both eyes tear stained.

"What _did _you guys do? Screw or something?" I felt my mouth drop as I quickly turned to Zuko. He got really angry, "No are you insane? I'd never do that with her!" Zuko shouted then I could tell he regretted that, "Well unless…unless she uh…wanted to." He said quietly.

"You crazy people sicken me. Go back to your rocking in corners and balling. I'm going to go some place where people are _normal._" Toph stormed out of our soft, white room.

I wanted to shout back but I decided not to. Why was she being so mean? What was her problem? Aang stood, conflicted on weather or not he should comfort his best friends, or go with his girlfriend. He looked at me with a pained look, "I'm sorry Katara, but I have to go…I'll come back tomorrow. Promise." He forced a smile but I could tell he wanted to stay but Toph would hurt him if he did.

"Ok Aang. I'll see you." I said as he turned away. He walked out, closing our padded door.

Now it was me, Iroh and Zuko. Iroh was still in shock at what just happened and Zuko glared at the door. I wasn't sure what to say or do so I scooted towards the two.

"Zuko-" I began but I stopped myself. What was I supposed to say?

Zuko hung his head low then leaned back, falling to the soft floor as he stared up at the white ceiling.

"I'm sorry for snapping like that…" He said quietly.

"Don't be sorry nephew!" Iroh said immediately, "Toph was just getting worked up. She's never had to deal with a situation like this she probably was unsure on how to talk to you two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko asked defensively, sitting back up.

"Well you're unstable, my nephew. Perhaps she was afraid at the things you may be capable."

"Well first of all I'm in the god damn straight jacket and second, why would she anger me if that was the case?" Zuko asked.

"Some things are just unknown, nephew…" Iroh explained. Zuko let out an annoyed sigh as he laid back down on the floor.

Then out of nowhere the door opened and the red headed nurse popped her head in.

"Visiting hours are over now I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"Very well. Zuko, Katara, I hope you feel better soon. I'd love to share tea with you again." Iroh stood up and walked out the door. The nurse said good bye to him then turned back to us, "Dinner will be in an hour and Zuko?" She asked. He sat back up, "What?"

"Do you think you are ready to have the straight jacket removed? I can take it off here and now…if you think you can handle it." She said, carefully choosing her words. Zuko struggled to stand up but he eventually succeeded, "Yes! Get this thing off of me! I promise I won't fire bend again." Fire bend again? What did Zuko do?

The nurse just smiled and said, "Alright then." Walking in our soft room. She unbuckled the straps that kept his arms back. She carefully slid it off his arms and he starched them out, "Ah, that's much better." Zuko said.

I looked at him studying him. But I realized I didn't need too. I knew his body but I never got intimate with him…But why did I feel like I've studied him many times before. _Because you dated him dumb, dumb. _I thought to myself, "Right…" I said quietly to myself.

I noticed Zuko whispering in to the nurse, "…Memory loss….doesn't remember…confused…" That was all I could pick up then the nurse said, "Well I'll allow you two to stay in the same room so you can re-jog her memory but no tomfoolery" She said sternly.

The nurse left our room and shut the door and Zuko turned to me, "Ok, I'm going to try and be as calm as I can about this…I am upset that you don't remember but I'm going to try and re-jog your memory…Ok?"

"Ok…" I said.

"Alright stand up." He ordered. I stood slowly, trying to balance myself. When I almost fell he caught me in his arms and for about 5 seconds I had a vision of him catching from falling down a ravine but I as soon as I remembered, it went away.

"Whoa." I said.

"What? What is it?" He asked anxiously.

"I saw…You…catching my from falling down a…a ravine." I said as if it were insane. Why would we be climbing down a ravine?

"Good! That's good!" He exclaimed.

"Now, since you remember things by experiencing the same action…we're going to slow dance."

"Slow dance?" I asked.

"Yes, that's the most recent thing we did together before the death- the accidents." I could tell he didn't want to be thinking about death so he choose his words carefully.

Then, he took my hand in one and placed his other hand at my hip. I put mine on his shoulder our of instinct and we swayed back and forth. My heart was racing and my mouth was dry as I found myself wanting to move closer…so I did. I wrapped both my hands around his neck as he put both of his at my hips. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Right when I closed my eyes I saw the gym. It was dim and lights were flashing and everywhere I looked, I saw couples dancing. I looked up at Zuko and kept my eyes closed and in my vision I saw Zuko, smiling, and he had vampire teeth and a top hat on.

This wasn't a vision! I was remembering! My eyes flung open and I looked up at Zuko and he had a hopeful smile.

"More memories!" I exclaimed. His smile grew into a grin.

"But…I still can't remember everything." He frowned for a second that half smiled.

"Can I try something? Maybe it will make you remember everything…we've done this a lot so hopefully it will trigger something…" He trailed off. I was confused but I reluctantly said, "Ok."

He pulled me close, right up against his warm body, wrapping his arms around me where my back was. I did the same to him as I looked into his beautiful golden eyes. I then remembered times when I did this with him.

Was staring in his eyes supposed to make me remember? Well apparently not because he leaned in and closed his eyes as our lips met softly. I remembered everything.

**I think this is a good ending :).**

**There's really nothing else to write about...They go the funerals and shitt but does anyone really care? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical...**

_**Author's Note**_

**This is pretty much the end i really don't wanna write of depressing funerals and stuffs...Katara remembers they'lll obviously be happy together yada yday yada...**

**Anyways EVERYONE REVIEW PLEASE! I WANNA KNOW YOUR FINAL THOUGHTS!**

**And i'd like to thank you guys for staying with me through the process! Isn't it weird to think this started out all happy Katara and Jet then Zuko and Katara and just turned into the deaths and insanity? You know it iss.**

**But this is the end of New kid...I have other fan fics and i'm going to be working on Fire and Ice 2...But i'll totally write other fan fics...not All Avatar though...i just might do Ouran or...death Note or Jonjo Romantica! I don't know we'll see...**

**Again this is the end and thanks for sticking with me! I had an awesome time writing this! :DD**


End file.
